This Is Not What I Hoped For
by BlueWindNinja27
Summary: sequel to 'There was always a warmth between us.' Dustin and Tori's new romance is heating up. Nothing can possibly go wrong.then Dustin's ex shows up, Blake is released..rated for language, violence and sexy situations..read & review!yay!
1. The worst is over

A/N: Hey all! This is the sequel to my first fic "There was always a warmth between us". Hope this one can be as good or better than the first. Thanks for coming back and reading my madness..lol.. To all my new readers, you might wanna read the first one or you'll be totally lost… without further ado (did I even spell that right?? Dude, whatever..) I bring to you…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I feel like we're getting ready for a funeral?" Hunter fixes his messy blonde hair in the bathroom. He'll take way long to get ready. Fix his hair. Fix his clothes. And I bet he'll just come out looking exactly the same.

"What? That's kinda weird…why would you feel that?" I can't help but let out a laugh, crinkling my nose. A funeral? Maybe not… a psycho, maximum security prison where they hold potentially dangerous would be murderers…more like it. I'm speaking to my crimson friend from the comfort of his bottom bunk bed. Hunter and Blake's dorm room seems a bit creepy. I mean, Blake did try to off himself in this very room. Small room. Livable. Messy. And would've never guessed that the rooms color scheme would be navy and crimson… I am kidding of course…

"I dunno… it's just kinda crazy.. it just doesn't feel right visiting him like this." Hunter's voice echoes from the bathroom. I pick up a framed picture of the brothers from Hunters computer desk and study it. Those were the good old days… big, happy smiles…

I sigh, "Don't worry, dude.. he'll be out soon. Everything will be back the way it was. It'll all work out." I can't honestly say I believe it myself. The same as it was? Hard to tell. I mean, lets face it – the dude tried to kill me. For Hunter's sake, on the other hand, going back to normal wont be so hard.

"Yeah, you're right, D." I hear the medicine cabinet close.

"Bro… are you seriously taking this long to mess with your hair?" I glance at the time on my cell phone. I have to pick up Tori from work in a few hours.

Just then tall, blonde and crimson emerges from the bathroom, looking no different. I shake my head and wink up at my friend as he hovers over me. "Nice."

"Whatever. Let's get going before Blake thinks I'm not coming." Hunter grabs for his jacket as I stand up and stretch. I am so worked! But when am I not? My pants fall a little, from the couple of pounds I lost…as if I could really spare any before. I adjust my belt as I pull them up and fix my yellow shirt. Hunter leads the way out of the dorm room, through the hallways of college students grunting with hangovers… and girls leaving their boyfriends rooms to sneak back into their own. We make our way to the parking lot.

"My car, or yours?" I ask, squinting from the sun.

"You drive. I'm lazy." Hunter smirks, walking over to my car.

"Um…alright…" I nod as we get in and drive off. Hunter leads the way from the passengers seat. As we finally pull up to St. Pauls psychiatric hospital, My stomach turns. I don't feel as ok with this as I did 15 minutes ago.

"Dude, park there." Hunter points out an empty space under a nice big tree. I park the car and we both get out.

"This place is way creepy." I stare uneasily at the front doors. I hesitate a little as we walk up to them and walk right in.

"Dude… are you sure you're okay with this?" Hunter asks, "You don't have to come in with me if you don't want to."

I swallow hard, "No… I'm good. It'll be alright." I hope so. Seeing Blake for the first time since all of this happened…. I don't know. But I do know it'll be better if I see him now, locked up, I guess you can say, than outside in a parking lot.

"Excuse me, uh… hi… we are here to see Blake Bradley." Hunter speaks to the older blonde behind the front desk. This place smells of hospital. Like, hardcore.

The woman behind the desk looks up at Hunter. Then at me. " You are his brother, right?" She asks, obviously recognizing him.

"Yes, ma'am." Hunter answers. I nervously twitch and walk back and forth behind my tall, blonde friend.

"And who's he?" She asks, nodding at me.

"He's a good friend. Like family to us." Hunter reaches for me and pulls me next to him, his arm around my shoulders. Yes… and in our family, we stab each other….

The woman looks me up and down.

"Uh.. hey, how are ya?" I randomly blurt. She ignores my gesture, and turns away. What the hell is her deal? I look at Hunter. Hunter looks at me. Bitch… yeah, well, whatever… I guess working in a joint like this can make you just not give a fuck anymore. Or she might just be a plain old bitch…either way…

"Here… sign this and have a seat." The old bag hands Hunter a clipboard with a sign in sheet clipped to it. A pen dangles from a string tied around the metal clip. "Both of you." She throws me a dirty look. Wow… this wench is pissing me off…

I glare at her, hard. As Hunter passes me the clip board, I sign it and drop it in front of her onto the desk. Hunter nudges my arm and we trun away and grab a seat.

"So.." I ask, "What are we waiting for?"

"They go get him and stuff… we see him in a room. We're not allowed to like roam around and chill with him. And it's supervised. So impersonal." Hunter sucks his teeth.

"Dude, this is so like a prison." I say. "And the people here are nasty."

"Yeah, it sucks. I wish I could get him outta here." Hunter reaches over the table and rummages through the neat pile of magazines, "Dude, even the mags blow!" He laughs.

"I don't know what to say if he brings up Tori." I say, staring at the weird painting on the wall.

Hunter looks at me, "He will. Trust me."

"Anyone here for Blake Bradley?" A young brunette woman appears from behind the door.

Me and Hunter stand up, "Yes. We are." Hunter says pointing to the both of us.

"Follow me." The woman says. We follow her through a long, bright hallway. Oh.. the damn eerie smell of hospital!! I feel so uneasy and nauseous right now. And with every step, it gets worse.. and worse.. Dude, I don't even know if I can look Blake in the eye. What do I say if he asks about her? Why do I feel like everything he asks me will be, like, trick questions? I'm thinking way too deep into this.. relax…

"Right in here." She smiles as she opens the door and lets us into a big bright white walled room with a couple of long tables and chairs. There, in the far left corner is Blake, sitting down all alone.

"Brother." Blake stands up, "I thought you might not have made it." He speaks nonchalantly. Hunter and Blake walk towards each other and meet for a hug.

"Dude… you know me better than that. How are ya?" Hunter pats his brother on the back.

"Not bad, not bad." Blake answers. He's wearing gray pajamas. Or at least that's what it looks like. He looks over at me, a little unsure of myself at the moment. Hunter gestures for me to walk in and relax. Blake seems just as nervous as I am. " Hey…" he says.

"hey.." I say back. I step forward, walking up to the brothers.

"You made it." Blake says with a smile. He pulls me in for a hug. Bold move on his part. "I was hoping you'd make it." He says, gripping me tight. Oh man… kinda scared….

"Yeah… I did." I say as we part, "So..how are things?"

"As good as can be expected. You know… getting better." He says nodding at me.

"That's great, dude." I say. This isn't so bad, I guess.

Hunter looks at the both of us uneasily as we attempt to start over. Attempt to put the past behind us. Attempt to ignore the huge, nasty scar on my right arm…

"Oh… dude.." Blake looks uncomfortable as he points to my arm… my scar..But a part of me gets the feeling that he's being sarcastic.

"Yeah.." I say. What else is there to possibly say to that?? I could say, 'Yeah you mother fucker! You piece of shit, you'll get yours!!!' but I won't of course.

"Look, Dustin.. I wish every single day that I can take it all back. Every day. Truth is, I can't. I can only tell you how sorry and ashamed I am for it. And that, I truly am." Blake looks at me with glassy eyes. Hunter looks on with his 'uh-oh' face. Awkward moment? Yeah… I think so…

I nod. He's right. Whats done is done. Unbelievable crazy, but done.. over. And I can just accept it and move on. Accept his apology. I pause. Still nodding. I let out a slight giggle, running a hand through my hair. "You're right.. we all make mistakes.. yours was on the verge of insanity.." I pause. Hunters eyes pop from his head. "But a mistake all the same. Its in the past."

"So… are we cool?" Blake asks.

"We're cool." I smirk. Blake nods, holding out his hand for a handshake to seal the deal. I meet him halfway and I hear Hunter sigh with relief.

"Alright! Now lets have a seat and chill out bro!" Hunter happily says pulling up a chair. Blake sits on the opposite end of the table facing me and Hunter. This place is like an over grown interrogation chamber. Maybe that's a little farfetched… The young brunette sits on the other end of the room with a book and a cup of coffee. Hunter was right, way impersonal. On the upside, at least she's not an ugly old bitch…she's kinda cute, actually…

"Yo, how's the moto going?" Blake grins.

"Dude, you gotta see Dustin tearin' it up! He's gotten way fast!" Hunter gloats.

"Well, it's not that serious, but, yeah…. My lap times have been pretty sick, bro!" I slap palms with my blonde friend.

"Wow.. I wish I could see that, dude!" Blake exclaims. And I can't tell if he's sincere or not.

"I dunno about freestyle anymore. Maybe it's not my thing." I say.

"Maybe.." Blake says, "But you were always good at racing.. you shouldn't throw that away."

"Totally." Hunter agrees.

"And you!" Blake points a finger at Hunter, "You better hit the track more often, bro!!!! I told ya about keepin', it up!"

"I know.. there's just .. no time dude… it's hard." Hunter sighs.

"Make time. " Blake insists. Dude's got a point. Hunter knows it. Blake pauses, holding his hand over his mouth. He licks his lips a little and swallows hard. He looks away, "How is she?" He blurts. Oh boy.. I'm not gonna lie. I'm not gonna hold back. Tori is my live-in girlfriend now and Blake knows it. He has to accept it.

"She's doing great. Working hard. Making time to hit the waves." I say.

Blake looks down. Then straight at me, "How are you two?" He asks.

I sigh, "Great."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it. As long as she's happy, huh…" Blake mumbles.

"Yeah… of course." Okay, now off this subject..

"Just…" Blake begins. He pauses, "Tell her I said…hi..okay.."

"Of course, dude… I will.." I reassure.

"Thanks." Blake turns away slightly. I can tell he's way upset. I feel like a big jerk right now for no reason.

"Ok..so.." Hunter breaks this awkward tension, "Let me tell you about what this girl at school did…"

Hunter sure has some funny college stories…


	2. I want to make you feel beautiful

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! You all don't know how much it means to me to hear your feedback… good or bad! Sandy, thanks so much! You are so awesome!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So… that wasn't so bad.. I mean, it wasn't even close to how I thought it would be. A little less awkward, believe it or not. Blake seems different. He shows a change but, I don't know..

Suddenly, I hear Coheed and Cambria playing loudly in my pants. My phone is ringing. I reach into my pocket and pull out my loud, vibrating cell phone. It's Tori.. that's her ringer…

"Hey." I answer.

"Hey, babe. I'm coming now, ok!" Tori speaks on the other end.

"Yep."

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah.. I'm fine."

"Well, I'll see you in like, two."

"Ok." One word responses. I'm big on those.

-click-

Here I am, replaying my day so far, as I sit in my car outside of the mall waiting for my girlfriend to get off of work. Yes, my girlfriend, Tori. Oh dude, how great those words sound! It's only been a month but already, I know she's the one. I've known that since forever. And thank God both of us drive and have cars. Last week, the transmission went on Tori's van. So now, I drop her off and pick her up from work every day. Kelly's way cool about it and lets me run to get Tori even when I'm at work on the clock. Right now, we just don't have the money to fix her van. Dude, rent is a whore!!

"You are looking amazingly sexy today.." Tori grabs me, startling my daydream, and kisses me as she jumps in the passenger seat. She closes the door and throws her safetly belt on.

"Oh…" I blush, "Yeah.. I kinda am, aint I?"

Tori smacks my arm and giggles, "Yuck, ill !!! Whatever!"

"Here." I reach into the back and grab a bag of Kennedy's Fried Chicken. "I know you're hungry." I say handing Tori the warm bag.

"Mmmmmm…smells good!" Tori laughs, opening the bag and looking inside. She looks over at me, looking right back at her. A huge, loving smirk on her face. "I knew there was a reason why I love you so much!!"

"Awe!!" I squeeze her leg, "I love you too. You just don't know."

"So tell me!! I wanna know!" She pleads, breaking off a piece of chicken and eating it.

"I'll show you." I smirk, starting the car.

"Ooohhh…you better promise!" She says, sternly.

"Promise."

I drive off, Tori grabbing my right hand in hers. We hold hands all the way to our apartment. All the way up the stairs, through the hall. Tori wraps her arms around me as I pull out my keys and open the door.

"Oh, it feels good to be home!!" Tori plops herself down on the couch.

"Yeah… it really does. Lemonade?" I ask, closing the door and walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" Tori lays her head back and sighs, as I fix her a nice cold glass of lemonade. I walk to her and hand her the glass, not before stealing a few sips.

"How was work?" I sit next to her and grab for her legs. She spreads out, throwing her legs onto my lap.

"Work was work. The usual. Annoying customers who think they're surfers. What the hell? I mean, at least the people who shop at Storm Chargers are really into the scene! " Tori complains.

"Woah! Harsh much?" I shake my head as I pull her shoes off and begin to rub her feet.

Tori melts into the couch, smiling. "Oh, Dustin.. that feels so nice.." She sips her drink. Her feet are so tiny, in her blue and black striped socks.

"You like that, don't you? Yeah… who's the man?" I gloat.

"Are you serious?" Tori laughs. Hey .. what's so funny? C'mon, who else would pamper her like this?!

"Yeah, I'm serious!"

"Oh, fine… you are the man Dustin." Tori laughs.

"Oh, don't sound so enthusiastic!" I sarcastically bark. Tori giggles, enjoying her massage. I start to move up rubbing her calves. I slip my hands under her pants and massage her flesh. So soft and smooth. She's wearing loose fitting wide leg, low rise jeans. Oh dude, her ass looks killer in this pair.

I move my hands higher up her legs and massage her thighs. Tori's looking at me with devious eyes. She places her lemonade glass on the table and moans slightly as my hands make their way to her inner thighs. Her legs are so amazingly perfect. Thick , toned and soft in all the right places. Oh dude, I want her so bad right now. And I know where my wandering hands will take me next…

Tori bites her bottom lip and climbs on top of me, pulling my shirt off. She plants light kisses all over my neck and chest. My whole body shivers from her soft lips. She starts to take my belt off, unbuttoning my pants. She pulls my pants down and gently kisses me through my boxers. Oh man… My soldier is standing straight up. Full, undivided attention. Tori looks up at me, insane lust in her eyes. That's it! I can't take this anymore! I grab her and we start making out, heavily. I pull her shirt off, over her head and onto the floor. Kicking my shoes off, I wiggle my pants from around my ankles. Tori unbuttons her pants and kicks them to the floor. And there she is. So beautiful. So amazing. So mine. She's pressed against me, both of us in our underwear. Our bodies, hot and eager. Oh yes….Oh hell yes…

"Dustin, I want you inside me so bad.." Tori whispers in my ear, "Right now."

I grab her in my arms, throwing her half naked body over my shoulders, as I rush to my feet. She's laughing and kicking playfully as I carry her into our bedroom and throw her down on the bed. I'm surprised we haven't broken it yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I open my eyes slightly, to see her smiling at me. She's laying next to me, facing me, running her fingers through my hair. Aaahhhh…dude… making love to Tori is unbelievable. Indescribable.. it's amazing how we fit together perfectly. Our bodies becoming one. God she feels so amazing…

"I see you lookin' at me." Tori grins. I close my eyes, smiling. Taking in the moment. Taking in her fingertips against my scalp. I suddenly feel the softest pair of lips I've ever felt against mine. I open my eyes to look at her. My blonde bombshell. The love of my life. Right in front of me. Her warm, naked body next to mine.

"I can't believe this is for real… it's like I still feel like this is a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute now." I say, mesmorized by the fact that I'm with Tori Hansen. In every way possible.

Tori grabs my right nipple and pinches it hard.

"OUCH!!!! What the hell??" I wail. Ow!! Dude, that really hurt!!!

"Nope." Tori smirks, "I think this is the real deal."

I stare at her with a pained face, rubbing my sore nipple. See now, there are other, less painful, ways to make a point…

"That was way harsh, babe! Damn!" I whine.

"Awe, baby! I'm sorry!" Tori leans in and kisses my chest. "Better??"

"Better? Like if the pain is gone? No. But, better, like if I forgive you? Then, yes. Way better." Damn, my aching nipple!

Tori sinks closer to me, burying herself in my chest. I wrap my arms around her. I sigh. The smell of sex still lingers around the room. And it's making me wanna do it again.

"Tori, you are so fucking amazing… oh dude.. I wouldn't even know where to start.. or even know how to explain how insanely unbelievable it feels to be inside of you. Oh God.. you…. You're like… wow.." Just thinking about it makes me feel like I am going to explode.

"Oh, Dustin.. can you try to explain it? Please.." Tori softly speaks, squeezing me tight, "What do I feel like to you?"

"Warm… tight.. oh dude…um… yeah.. wow.. yeah…. We need to not have this conversation!" I feel my cheeks filling with blood. Not to mention certain other parts of my body.

"Why not? I'm liking what I'm hearing so far…" Tori giggles, poking my stomach lightly. She loves the fact that she makes me melt. She gets off on the way I can't deny her at all. Never. How just one single touch and I'm already there…

"You know what you do to me!" I whine, " I don't have to tell you."

"But you should. I like to hear all the sweet things I already know. For reassurance." She sighs.

"Aaahhh…ok.. gotcha." I blurt sarcastically. Tori sucks her teeth, smacking my arm.

"Oh, you're such a bumcake!!"

"A bumcake?? What?" I laugh.

"Yep. That's my new nickname for you. Bumcake. Get used to it!" She laughs.

"Um.. sure.." I nod, "So… why don't you tell me what **I **feel like.." I grin, devilishly. Ha! That's right! Tell me how good it is! Gas my head!

"Well.." Tori pauses.

"Well.." C'mon, say something!

"It's just.. kinda hard to explain. It's like..there's nothing there..and then… this huge thing fills me..and …it's weird.. but in a really good way." Tori attempt to explain. In turn, making me feel like a huge massive loser. So, what is she trying to say? I cant do my thing right? I'm not good at it? What?

I look at her with a stank face, "What? Weird? So, I don't make you feel good?" I roll my eyes, "You sure as hell moan and yell like it feels good!"

"Defensive, much! No, no! You take everything the wrong way! I meant, it's just a little awkward at first, that's all… Dustin, you feel so perfect. So right."

"Ok… 'cuz I was gonna say.." I pause..

"You are so silly!" Tori kisses me. My body quivers. Oh man.. I still cant believe I am so lucky.

Me and Tori gaze at each other. I softly caress her skin, as we lay with each other. Our post-sex conversations are usually always strange. Mindless jabber. Whatever, I'm way tired..

"I love you." I whisper, my eyes telling the story of my heart which only beats for her.

"I love you." She whispers back. We hold each other and take in the moment. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey.. so sweet huh? sorry if there were alot of type-o's... I was way too lazy to proofread! lol! Please read and review!


	3. She calls me on the phone

"So, how was that whole visit with Blake?" Kelly asks, holding her clipboard.

I pause, snapping out of my daydream, "Huh? Oh….yeah…that…um…believe it or not, it wasn't bad. He's… I dunno.."

"Well, I'll tell ya what…. You've got balls to face him like that. After all that's happened." Kelly jots something down.

"Yeah…" I open a box of shipment and rummage through the papers and packaging, "Awe, dude… not more of these things!! As if we don't already have overkill! Blah!"

I love how I place an order for these sweet skateboard trucks that Shane uses, and they send more of the bootleg ones that we already have a ton of that aren't selling!! Morons!

"What is it?" Kelly peaks into the box, "Oh boy.. not again."

"Dude, I am seriously gonna call these guys up and complain! Hardcore!!" Uggghhh!!! I don't think I've ever been this stressed at work. Maybe it has a lot to do with the fact that its not just for fun and extra cash. It's for rent, food, gas, insurance, electric, cable, phone – oh man, too many bills… living on your own only gets harder…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, " Tori speaks, "I totally didn't even ask you how it went with Blake yesterday. I guess , in a way, I really don't even wanna know."

"It was ok." I hold my cell phone to my ear with my left hand while I skim through a motocross magazine with my right.

Tori pauses on the other end, "Ok? Why doesn't that sound too kosher?"

"Well, he seemed cool. Collected. But… I don't know.." I sigh.

"Well, you already know how I feel about all of this. I don't trust him. And I don't think he can ever regain any of it back. Ever again."

"Yeah… I know."

"You are a really strong, kind hearted guy to forgive a friend who literally back-stabbed you in the shoulder!!!" Tori barks.

"Huh? Wow Tor…. That just made absolutely no sense, dude!" I laugh. Tori giggles into the phone. Her laugh soothes me.

"Whatever, Dustin!" I hear a smile in her voice. I've never been this happy. And neither has she.

"You workin' hard?" I ask.

"No."

We both laugh. Hey, my girl is honest….

"Good for you." I say.

"Hell yeah! I'm so tired all the time. Too much work!" Tori complains.

"Well that, too, I guess." I say, "I mean, sex takes a lot out of you. And we fuck like rabbits. Not that I'm complaining… but that could be it."

"Maybe.. yeah, we do don't we??" She giggles, " And I want another round as soon as we get home tonight!!"

"No objections here!" I excitedly blurt.

"Ok then, see ya in a little bit.." Tori says.

"All over it..literally.." I smirk.

"Oh yes!!" Tori blurts, "Oh, I can't wait!!! Damn you, Dustin!!"

I laugh devilishly, "Yeah.. I know.. I'll see ya soon, babe."

"Okay, bumcake! I love you!" Tori blows a kiss into the phone.

I send a kiss right back to her, "Love you."

"Later."

"Later."

-click-

I slip my phone into my pocket, leaning up against the counter. I smile, replaying the conversation over again in my head. Dude…as if anything can be more perfect. I don't honestly think I've ever been this happy in my entire life. This relaxed. For once, I am so relaxed. So at peace. I smile when I wake up in the morning. Well, now I do, cuz me and Tori turned her room into 'our' room. So now, when I wake up, she's there next to me. Beautiful as ever. I'm doing so much better at the track. Dude… like, it's sick how fast I'm getting. Not to mention landing my last couple of freestyle jumps. And you know, that dude frank sure isn't talking all that shit anymore. And making peace with Blake was a positive. I guess. I mean, as weird as it was, I'm glad I did it. I'm glad I faced him. Tori doesn't think that any of this makes sense. She doesn't think that we can all just be friends the way it was back before all of this. Back when we were just a bunch of dudes saving the world. When we were all the closest of friends. Yeah, those days. They're gone, she says. She'll never trust him again. At all. She doesn't feel safe around him. I don't even bring up the situation unless she asks or comments. And maybe I don't feel threatened or scared of him because technically, he's locked up. There's no reason to worry with that dude locked away in that creepy, smelly place. I know Tori is dreading the day when she has to face him again. And maybe subconsciously, so am I. I never did tell her that Blake said 'Hi'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes..once again i am lazy lol thanks for the reviews :)


	4. In the back of my head

A/N: Hi Sandy!!! :)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Three Months Later** ….

"They're releasing him?" Her blue eyes widen. She stares at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yep. Tomorrow. Hunter's thrilled." I talk to my blonde, freckled angel while sipping orange juice from a straw. Here we sit, on our couch, on our scheduled day off. Thursday.

"Well, I'm sure he's happy..but…oh man… should we get a restraining order?" Tori's eyes are like laser beams burning through me. She isn't serious, is she?

"What? No … No… come on, lets give him a chance. Everyone deserves another chance." I touch her shoulder.

Her nostrils flare, not seeming too convinced. "Yeah, but this is like his 4th! One too many!!" She barks.

"Dude, you're being a little messed up here." I squeeze her shoulder.

"C'mon, now! This guy is clearly crazy! You can't just automatically trust someone who tried to kill you!" Tori protests.

"This guy is also our friend. Maybe now you can forgive him. 'Cuz I don't fully forgive what he did, but I'm trying. I mean, he wanted to get help. He was locked up for like 4 months. The least we can do is just give him a chance. If not for Blake…or for ourselves… then for Hunter. He's taking all of this pretty rough. The last thing Hunter needs is for everyone to just diss Blake." I say as Tori puts her hand on my leg. She sighs and smiles at me.

"Yeah..you're right." She pauses, looking around the room, "I'll do it. I'll give him a chance. For you."

"God you are so awesome." I shake my head in total disbelief that this hottie in front of me is my girlfriend.

"Awe! So sweet, my bumcake!" Tori leans over and kisses me. I can't help but slip my tongue in her mouth. Now we're heavily making out on the couch. Tori starts to rub her hand over my crotch… oh boy… here we go again..

"Woah!!" Tori yells, as she jumps up, startled by my loud vibrating cell phone.

"Why does my phone always scare you?" I laugh, answering my phone, "Hello."

"Dude!!!" Shane yells on the other end.

"Shane? Dude, whats up??" I blurt. Shane, my buddy. I miss him like hell.

"Bro… I got some news." Shane doesn't sound too excited. I'm not liking this.

"What is it?" I nervously ask.

"I kinda had a little accident."

"What?? What happened?" I try not to freak out.

Tori's face grows with concern, "Whats going on?" She asks.

"Well… me and my skate buddies got a little too carried away and uh…. Well.. I kinda got real wasted and thought I was Spiderman. And uh…. Let's just say I'm lucky I'm a Ninja." Shane attempts to explain.

"Dude.. what happened?" I blurt.

"I fell out of our hotel window and kinda sorta broke some bones." Shane sighs, "So, I'm coming home. But not on a good note. A painful note."

"Are you crazy?? Dude, you could've killed yourself!" I scold my red friend.

"What's going on?" Tori screams.

"Shane broke-" I pause. "Well… what's broken??" I ask.

"My left leg. A couple of my ribs..no huge deal." Shane shamefully says.

"No huge deal? Dude! You gotta be careful! You know how crazy things get when you get wasted!!" I yell.

"Yeah.. I know.. well, I'm coming home ok.." Shane says, almost as if he's asking.

"Yes! Please do! So I can babysit your ass!"

"Ha! Dude, you're insane!!" Shane laughs.

"No.. I'm really not.. but on the subject of 'crazy', Blake is coming home tomorrow." I spill the news. Good news on top of good news, don't you love it?

"Woah.. bro.. that's uh…. That's hardcore, man.. how's that gonna fly?" Shane sighs.

"I don't know." I pause, "Look, when will you be here?"

"Well, I'm catching a flight first thing tomorrow. I'm coming from D.C. So…Uh… I dunno…Noon-ish , I guess.." Shane sounds kinda like I did on those painkillers.

"Dude, are you doped up?" I ask.

"You know it.." Shane smiles.

"Well, anyway, I'll pick you up. Call me as soon as you land." I say.

"Dude, I can take a cab. No worries." Shane suggests.

"No. Call me when you land. I'm bad with airports." I say firmly.

"Ok then, bro. Give Tor my love." Shane says.

"You know I will dude. I'll see ya tomorrow." I sigh.

"Okay, brother."

"Peace."

"Later."

-click-

"Well…" Tori's face is red. She looks confused and scared.

"He fell and broke some bones. He'll be fine. He's coming tomorrow." I reassure.

"Oh my God! Talk about perfect timing! First Blake, now this.." Tori pushes her hair from her face, "well, at least we know Shane will be safe with us."

"Definitely." I look at Tori, "Don't worry. You worry too much."

Tori warmly smiles. She grabs my hand in hers, "I know.. I've been a little on edge lately.. my nerves are shot.."

"I've noticed." I laugh, "C'mon lets go to bed."

"Are you serious? Its like 2 in the afternoon!" Tori laughs.

"yeah… and… your point?" I smirk. Tori grabs my hands and pulls me off the couch. She hugs me tight and leads me into our bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blake wants to see her." Hunters voice cracks on the other end. Well, I almost never would have guessed that one.. I'm kidding…

"Ok" What else can I say. After all, its not up to me, its up to Tori.

"Well.." Hunter sighs, "I mean, is she over it yet?"

"Over it? Dude, she's a little tramatized. I mean, it's not everyday your friends goes psycho and-" I pause.. "Oh… sorry… look nevermind. You know..c'mon dude.. she's a little more sensitive than we thought, huh.."

"Look, I know my brother hasn't exactly been awarded the ' Greatest Guy Of The Year' medal.. and I'm not expecting anyone, especially you, to act like its nothing and completely forgive him right away. But.. dude… I mean… it's also not fair to label him for the past. Is he only gonna ever be know as the psycho friend who went crazy and snapped? Maybe I'm just being biased 'cuz I'm his brother, but… don't you think its only fair to give him another chance at life? Making all of this shit better? We've been through so much together. All of us.." The crimson blonde is right. On both parts. Yes, Blake deserves another chance to make things right. And yes, Hunter is biased because this guy we're talking about is his brother. All he has left of any piece of 'family'. Well, aside from his extended fam. Meaning me, Shane , Tori, Cam and sensei.

"Dude, I can't speak for Tori. And I can't make her see him if she doesn't want to." I say. And its not like we haven't went over this a thousand times already.

"I know bro.. I'm just buggin'.. I don't want him to be depressed. He says he just needs her to forgive him. Be his friend. That's it." Hunter speaks, "Or at least try."

"Dude, to be honest I think that might be all he's gonna get from her right now." I confess.

"Yeah, I understand." Hunter lets out a frustrated grunt, " it's like I feel like I'm the middle man working over time trying to get everything right. To tie this end to that end nicely without any faults or mishaps. Blake expects to come home tomorrow and start over again. And he's convinced I can do it. And.. I .. I just can't! I can't make everyone act the same around him! Especially Tori."

"Uh.. dude… is he still in love with her?" I ask.

Hunter pauses. He hesitantly speaks, "Dustin, between you and me.. and being that you're her boyfriend, I shouldn't be saying this, but…. My brother.. lets just say…uh…. Yeah.."

"He's what?"

"He's crazy about her. But the difference is, now, he understands that he can't help his feelings. But he knows he cant do anything about them. You know?" Hunter tries to reassure me that Blake holds no threat. Now, I'm not feeling too hot about this..

"Dude, I hope so.. cuz that's not gonna fly so well with me knowing all that… If he can't control himself.. we don't want any repeats." My stomach turns at the thought. The thought of a) Blake stabbing me and b) Blake even thinking about touching Tori. Even knowing how he feels about her is making me sick.

"No repeats. I swear to you." Hunter says. His voice almost in a way, pleading.

"Ok." I sigh , "Ok.."

"Look, hey… can you just mention it to Tori.. hearing it from you, she might feel a little better about seeing him tomorrow."

"Sure.. I'll see what I can do." I say.

"Thank you.. it truly means a lot." Hunter says.

"Don't thank me, dude.. well.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow . I'll call you after I pick Shane up from the airport." I scratch my head.

"Cool. Goodnight , dude." Hunter lovingly says.

I smile, "Goodnight."

-click-

I close my phone and glance at the time. 12 a.m. midnight. I look over at Tori, sleeping like a baby with the sheets pulled up to her neck. She's curled in a tiny ball, her blonde hair all over the pillow. She's so peaceful. So beautiful. I have the light turned on to its lowest setting as I sit up in bed, wide eyed. I don't feel too good about this. About Blake feeling the same way for Tori. For my girlfriend. My baby. I don't know. This is what caused all his past breakdowns. Where he just 'snapped'. Went crazy. Tried to kill me. Yeah, how can we forget that one. I know, I'm the one who was preaching all this stuff to Tori about giving him a chance and forgiving him. Trying to make this all okay again. Forget the past.. build the future. But honestly, I'm starting to feel threatened. I'm starting to feel like I don't want him around her. At least not when I'm not around. Right next to her. I'm starting to feel like maybe Tori is the only one who's really seeing the big picture. The reality of it all. And it wouldn't be the first, or last time, she was absolutely 100 right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading... sorry for the long pauses between updates.. dude, I am so swamped at work! :( Thanks for still reading :) I'll try to post faster.. please review! You rock so hard!!

cyn


	5. My presence is requested

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! I've been working like mad and I've also been working on a new story… look out for it! Yay! Well, here is the newest chapter… I hope u like it…

-

I took the day off of work today for obvious reasons. Kelly totally understood and had no problem at all. Shane's back. Shane's hurt. And there's no way that dude was taking a cab to my house. No way. He could barely limp, let alone walk. And as soon as we stepped foot in the apartment, Tori called me to pick her up from work early. She's not feeling well. So, her boss sent her home. She's running a fever on and off and her throat hurts her. So, here I am, taking care of my two favorite people on the planet. Shane is staying in my old room which I'm stoked about because now he doesn't have to sleep on the foldout couch bed thingy in the living room. He can relax and recover comfortably. Im peace. And not to mention that nice bottle of painkillers to keep him warm at night…

We didn't have much medicine in the apartment, so I ran to the drugstore to get some for Tori. NyQuil always works. I picked up some groceries and chicken soup at the supermarket too. Dude, I take care of my baby. And Shane, too, of course..

I called Hunter and explained to him my present situation. How I have both Shane and Tori sick and injured. Black is officially back. He and Hunter spent some quality brother time all day alone in the dorm room. It's better that way anyway. Maybe Blake needs to get his head together a little more first before he sees us. Before he sees her…

-

"How are you feeling?" I softly touch her long blonde hair. She's resting in our bed, watching a little T.V.

"Like shit." She forces a giggle "But that's a given."

"Well the NyQuil should kick in soon and you'll fall right to sleep." I say running my fingers all over her scalp.

"Mmmmmm that feels good…" She closes her eyes.

"That's my job.. all I wanna do is make you feel good.. make you smile.." I lovingly gaze at my goddess.

"Mission accomplished." Tori smiles at me and I lean over to kiss her forehead. She feels hot. Her pale skin looks even more pale, and her blue eyes are glassy and red. She looks sick. I wish I could just take it away. I don't want her to feel bad. I hate to see her like this.

"You want anything?" I ask. She lets out a cough. Oh boy, that doesn't sound good at all…

"No.. I'm okay.." She says like it hurts to talk. I'll leave her alone to rest now. I kiss her lips. "No! I'm sick! I don't want you to get my cooties!" She scolds, lightly slapping my arm.

"I'll be fine.." I laugh, "Get some rest okay.. If you need anything, let me know. I'll come check on you."

"You are so good to me." Tori smiles. She rests her head and closes her eyes. I gaze at her for a minute.. how peaceful she looks. I know she's not sleeping …but she's so drained. I sigh, turning off the light as I walk out of the room. I make my way into the kitchen for some orange juice.

Dude, I'm like obsessed… I go through like, 2 or 3 cartons a week. All by myself. Aaahhhh … so good… so good… I stand, leaning against the counter for a second. Staring into space. I don't know why all of a sudden I feel a little anxious. Nervous. Like somethings going to happen. Oh well… maybe its all in my head, like usual.. I tend to freak out over nothing sometimes. I'm worried about Shane. I'm worried about Tori. I think a part of why she's feeling so sick has a lot to do with the stress and the nerves she's had about this whole situation. Blake. She's so afraid of him. And with good reason. But, I don't know…. Things have been going so amazingly wonderful in my life since that incident. I've never felt this whole before. Ever. And beside this nasty scar on my arm, in a way I'm glad that this all happened. I am so stoked, it's not even funny. And what Hunter told me about Blake still being in love with Tori, is driving me crazy. I mean, dude, I know the guy hasn't even been out for 24 hours yet, but, I don't know… I don't feel all that okay with him wanting to see her and all that. I think maybe he'll try to talk her into being with him or something. Oh, what am I thinking? Blah! I'm overreacting… It's just that I'm so fucking happy… and I don't want anything to ruin this. Even a little. Oh well… I sigh, snapping out of my rambling thoughts. I pour Shane a glass of O.J. and bring it to him. I open the door and there he is, in my bed, watching T.V. He's smiling… that's always a good sign…

"Here, bro. Good for your immune system." I say handing Shane the glass.

"You are the best, dude… have I ever told you that?" Shane asks, immediately taking a huge gulp. Thirsty much?

"Uh.. yeah.. probably.." I laugh. I sit next to my friend on the bed.

"Dude, I hate not being able to skate!" Shane barks.

I look at him, shaking my head, " Man, It's only been like, 3 days….maybe 4.."

"yeah, well, imagine not being able to hit the track… at all!"

"Oh… yeah.. point taken." I get it totally. That would suck hard.

Shane sighs, "Uuugghhh this sucks!" he grunts, "Well at least I got drugs out of it!"

I laugh, "You're nuts, bro!"

"So…" A smirk smears across Shane's face, "How's the sex life treatin' ya?"

"What? Are you serious?" My face is in a permanent state of happiness.

"Dude, you're like different.. I cant explain it…. More relaxed… more… chill.." He explains, "Like you're … mature or something.. It's a good thing."

"So what's that have to do with my sex life?" Word. Why do I have to be getting laid to be chill? I'm a motocross dude…. I'm always chill!

"C'mon, D! Tori must be gifted!" Shane laughs.

"Dude…"

"Oh , like you're anything but totally agreeing with me!" Shane places his orange juice on the table.

"Bro, lets just get off the subject.. you're freaking me out!" I say, feeling way wrong talking about this with Shane. Why? I'm not too sure.. but… its just kinda weird.

"Ha! Yeah, whatever dude!" Shane laughs, " There's nothing to be embarrassed about! But, I'll stop doggin' you!"

"Whatever.." I roll my eyes.

"So have you spoken to Hunter or Blizzake at all today?" Shane picks up his juice and gulps the rest.

"I spoke to Hunter. Yeah, I told him this whole deal about you and Tor being out of commission and he totally understood. " I sigh, "But Blake just thinks we're making excuses 'cuz we don't want to see him."

"Well.. maybe Tori made herself sick.. we all know that situation." Shane could be right. But I doubt it.

"Bro.. I'm so confused about that dude! I … I'm starting to think that maybe… I don't know.. maybe Tori might not be overreacting."

"How so?" Shane turns off the T.V.

"Well.."

Just then, heavy footsteps pound on the floor.

"What the.." Shane eyes the door.. hard. I jump up. The sound of Tori vomiting echoes through the silent apartment.

"Oh no!" I run to the bathroom and quickly hold her long blonde hair back as she hurls into the toilet bowl. She reaches and pulls the handle down to flush away the remains of whatever was in her stomach. Lots of O.J. and some toast. Not the mention the NyQuil. Damn.

"Oh, yuck.." Tori puts her hand over her mouth and runs to the sink to brush her teeth.

"You okay, baby?" Concerned as hell, I rub her back.

"yeah.. I hate doing that." She mumbles. I have to agree… especially when you have a harsh hangover…

"You wanna go to the hospital?" I ask.

"No.. I don't think its that serious, babe.." Tori giggles, "it's just a stomach virus..or the flu or something. Maybe a 24 hour bug." Tori places her blue toothbrush back in its little case.

"You sure?"

"Yup.. my fever feels like its going away." Tori smiles. Her eyes a little red and way glassy.

I place my lips to her forehead, "You don't feel as hot as you did a little while ago."

Tori sighs and hugs me, "Can you tuck me in now?"

"Of course."


	6. Strange phone calls from the city

A/N: Hello again! Thanks for reading my story.. Sorry for the monthly updates lately… I promise it wont be long between updates anymore.. You guys rock! Please review and tell me what you think so far… this story is about to get rreeaaalll good!

-

"Excuse me.."

A voice startles my concentration. I jump and spin around to see Hunter grinning at me with that crooked grin of his.

"Can you tell me where I can find the douche aisle?" He continues. What a dumbass…

"Duse, don't play yourself." I laugh, "First off, this isn't a supermarket. We're lacking aisles. But if you're looking for a douche, its right this way, sir…" I joke.

Hunter bursts into laughter, leaning over to pat me on the back. Wow.. its been a while since I've seen him laugh. For real, for real. I totally ditch the rad bike I was working on and sneak from behind the counter.

"Dude, are you ever not at work?" Hunter jokes.

"Bro, its only me and Kelly. And besides I need money now, you know?" I wipe my hands with a rag.

"Word. How's the fam doing?" Hunter asks. Fam? Oh… meaning Tori and Shane…

"Well… Shane's just pissed that he can't skate." I laugh, "And Tori called out of work today. She's vomiting everywhere. I wish I could've stayed with her."

"Oh man….that sucks dude.."

"Yeah.. I know.. so , wheres Blake?" I ask.

"Visiting with Sensei.. He wanted to have a talk with him. Ya know, clear his head a little." Hunter explains. Clear his head? Hmmm…

"That's cool." I nod. I smile at a customer as she brings her purchase to the counter. I rush to help her. Hunter stands to the side…

"Dude, you know… Blake thinks you guys just don't want to see him." Hunter blurts. I knew that was coming…

"Bro, you know that's not true." I say, "You know I had a funny feeling he would think that."

"I know its not true. I tried to tell him… he's just paranoid." Hunter sighs.

"Have a nice day." I say to the pretty blonde as I hand her her bag. She smiles at me as she turns to walk away. I turn to Hunter as he leans over the counter, "He needs to just relax."

"I know." Hunter agrees , "He's on meds. I'm not really liking that too much."

"Meds?" Oh, medication… ok….gotcha..

"Dude, meds….. prescription drugs."

"Oh.. well…. Do they work?" I ask.

"I don't know. I guess. I mean he swears they work. He swears by them. I just don't think he needs them. Whatever happened to his ninja training? A strong mind? He doesn't need those pills!"

"Yeah… but, dude… sometimes a dude's inner ninja needs some help." I attempt to make sense. Dude, if the meds are stabling him, then good. Keep his ass on them! No repeats! Please!

"You're right.." Hunter sighs.." I just hate all of this."

"We all do man." I put my hand on his shoulder. Hunter looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks D. You know, you really are my best friend. Aside from my brother." Hunter confesses. Wow.. really?…dude…

"Woah.. you're my best friend too." I say smiling at my crimson friend.

"Alright, no mushy shit!" Hunter winks at me and smacks my arm. Yeah…. Lets not forget the infamous party…..

"Word."

-

I open the door to the apartment. I sigh. Dude, I'm so worked. But when am I not?

"How was your day?" Tori asks. My day? Same old shit as usual. Bikes, customers, shipment….more bikes…

"Good. Worried about you." I say kissing my girl on her forehead.

"Oh…" Tori's ora seems off.

"You okay?" I ask, sitting next to her on the couch.

"yeah.. I'm totally fine!" Tori smiles.

Um…ok….

"Ok then… where's Shane?"

"Sleeping. Poor guy.." Tori nervously giggles, "He's buggin' out!"

I raise one eyebrow at Tori. I am totally confused. Somethings not right. "Hey.." I gently grab her shoulders facing her. I look into her eyes, "You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

Tori's eyes don't seem right," Of course." She smiles. I sit, staring at her. Trying to read her mind. Maybe see something there. Or make her give in and tell me whats on her mind. I swear if Blake showed up here today…

"I'm feeling kinda tired myself. I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Tori yawns, stretching her arms.

"Um.. ok.. you want me to get you anything?" I ask. I just got home.. usually, she'd want to cuddle for a little while, watch a movie…. Talk…. Have sex…..play around… well, she is sick…uuugghhh once again I am ripping this whole situation apart for no reason….

"Nah, bumcake… I'm ok." Tori gets up off of the couch. She leans over and pecks me on the lips. "Goodnight."

"I'll be in there in a little bit. I wanna take a shower." I say as she walks into the bedroom.

"K…" She speaks in a low, emotionless voice. She sounds sad. Maybe Shane's moping around rubbed off on her. Maybe the both of them were sad together all day today. Maybe she still feels like shit on a stick. Oh dude… I feel like I should go in there and talk to her, but, I don't think she wants to talk. Maybe there really is nothing to talk about. A part of me wants to check the incoming calls on her cell phone to see if Blake called her. Then that would explain her mood. But, I can never forgive myself for going through her phone … that's stalker-ish. Way over protective psycho boyfriend stalker-ish…

But I cant stop thinking about how Tori didn't seem like she wanted me around at all. She seemed like she didn't even want to be in the same room. What happened I'm such aloser if I cant figure this one out. But I don't remember doing anything wrong. No way. Our relationship is so perfect. Nothings wrong at all. At least not to me.

I sit and stare at the wall. The TV is on but its drowned out completely by my loud thoughts. Finally, I force myself out of this and get up to take a shower. Maybe I'll feel better fresh and clean. And not to mention laying next to the woman I love. That is, if she doesn't get up and walk away..

-

The dimly litted parking lot smells like this soap I used to use when I was a little kid. Brings back lots of memories. Way creepy. Well that, and the mixture of the gasoline smell. Blah! The mall parking lot… here I am waiting for Tori. But where the fuck is my car? Usually I park in front of the mall. And she knows this. Oh man.. I hope she's not out there, now… suddenly, the piercing screams of a woman echo throughout the empty lot. Oh my God… that's Tori!

"Dustin! Help me! Dustin, please, don't let him hurt me!"

"Tori! Tori! I'm coming baby! Just hold on!" I scream to her at the top of my lungs. Where are her screams coming from? Where is she? Oh my God…

"Help! Dustin!" Her screams get further away. They're coming from every direction. I'm trying to run and my legs wont move. WHAT THE FUCK?

"Tori! Where are you? Oh God, Tori! I'm coming! I'm coming for you!" I scream, trying desperately to run… I need to find her… why cant I move? UUUGGGGHHHHH! Move, dammit! This is some Freddy Krueger shit! Whats going on here? Finally, I lift my left leg …. My feet are so heavy….. suddenly I lose balance and fall to the ground.. its like something pulled me down.. I cant feel my legs at all! Dude… oh shit…..

"Tori! Hold on! I'm coming for you!"

"Dustin….Dustin! Wake up.. you're dreaming again!"

"What?" I jump up. Wait… this is not the parking lot. My heart is racing. I'm sweating like I just raced 20 laps. "Oh my God, Tori! You're okay!" I grab her and hold her, "I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise!"

"Well, that's good to know babe..seriously. but, you gotta get up now. I gotta go to work." Tori giggles.

I let my eyes gain focus and notice Tori fully dressed. She's wearing kakis and a blue button down shirt. Her hair is in two braids.

"You feel better?" I ask, still startled as all hell.. was that really just a dream? It was way too real… damn…

Tori looks into the mirror and rumbles through her body sprays, "Yeah…. Yep…. Well… you gotta go to work too, so, you gotta get up."

"Ok..ok.." I pull the covers off of my still sleeping body and throw some clothes on. I can't help it if yellow is so my color… I throw on some jeans, a gray long sleeve and a yellow hurley tee over it. The shirts kinda wrinkled but that's ok.. no time for ironing.. I throw my sneakers on and run into the bathroom to piss and wash up.

"You are so backwards!" Tori shakes her head,"C'mon! I'm gonna be late!" She hollers.

"I'm ready.. all done.." I roll out of the bathroom and grab my yellow and brown track jacket.

I drive Tori to work and insist that I walk her into the store. Make sure she gets in ok.

"What did you dream about that's got you all freaked out?" Tori asks as we go up the escalator.

"You we're being hurt. And I couldn't get to you." I confess. I feel guilty just saying it, "and it was more like a nightmare."

"Really?" Tori's face grows eerie, "That's kinda scary."

"Yeah… especially 'cuz we were in the mall." I say. Me and Tori hold hands as we walk into Pac Sun.

"Dustin.. I don't like when you have those dreams. They make me sad." Tori pouts "Dream us some good stuff. Like a big house or something." She giggles.

"Yeah.. I'll try next time." I laugh with her. Aaahhhh.. I feel a little better.

"Well, I gotta punch in…. so I'll see ya at 6, huh?"

"Yep." I lean over and we kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." Tori says smiling. She bites her bottom lip, still holding onto my hand as she walks away. Our hands finally part and I wave her off once more before heading back to my car.

Oh man, I think I'm so gonna be late for work… starting off the day with that nightmare isn't my idea of starting the day right. I know it was just a dream but… dude… it was just way too real..her screaming was too real… the pain in her voice… dude…. The smell…I don't know, but I'm way creeped out….too fucking real.. and not good at all…


	7. In She walked like a Summer Nightmare

A/N: So sorry for the long updates! Here is the next chapter.. I hope that it was worth the wait..

* * *

New surf boards. Real nice ones. There's this blue and yellow one that would be perfect for Tori. Hot. Totally. Looks like I'll have to just put this one aside… 

"Hey Kel.. I'm gonna put this in the back ok." I yell out to my boss. Kelly is looking at me like I'm insane. She raises her eyebrows.

"That for you?" She sarcastically asks.

I sigh, "Of course it is, Kel… you know me, the surf god himself."

Kelly laughs, shaking her head, "Sure thing, D. Go ahead."

Cool. I walk into the backroom holding the massive gift for Tori. I know she'll love it. And she'll love me even more. I set the board down, leaning it against the wall. Aaaaahhh .. that works.. as I walk towards the door, I catch a glimpse of my arm in Kelly's wall mirror. I let out a massive sigh.. Dude this scar is nasty. It's huge. It's so hard to ignore and pretend like this whole thing never happened when I have to live with this ugly scar. Oh man.. usually I'm fine until I really notice it again.. Uuuugghh.. I grab my jacket and throw it on. Now I'll feel less disgusting looking. I shake my head at my reflection and walk back out onto the floor to finish unloading the shipment boxes of surf gear.

Usually, the surf gear is fun 'cuz all I do is sort out what I'm buying for Tori. I'm such a spoiler… Oh. Dude! My phone….

I reach into my pocket and answer the loud, vibrating cell phone. Kelly looks over at me and laughs. What's so funny? Oh well…

"Hello."

"Bro…How's it hangin'?" Blake? Oh boy..

"Hey…um…ok.." My stomach is in knots.

"You alright? You sound…. I don't know…. Off." Blake speaks almost like he knows exactly how I feel. C'mon dude, stop acting stupid!

"Nah… I'm just working." What else do I say?

"Yeah? Hey, is it cool if I stop by later? Me and Hunter?" Blake asks. So I guess if he throws Hunter into the mix it's cool then, huh? Why am I acting like Tori? Uuugghh.. I'm so confused…

"Sure.. um.. yeah.. after 6 is cool " I say.

"6? Is that when you pick up Tori?"

What? How does he know she gets out at 6? Oh.. right… maybe 'cuz I kinda just hinted at it… my nerves are totally in defense mode… "Yeah, totally.." as much as I try not to sound weird, I sound even weirder.

"Cool. I'll see ya at 6." Blake smirks. I hear it in his voice.

"Ok."

"Later." Blake hangs up.

"Um… sure… yeah… later…ok.." I speak to no one. Well ok then… weird if you ask me. I dunno.. after that nightmare I had I feel different. I feel weird towards Blake. More than before. And knowing that he's still in love with her, makes it that much worse….

"Hello.." A tiny voice nervously speaks behind me. Ooohh.. a customer… hey maybe I really shouldn't be on my cell phone at work..

"Can I help you?" I ask as I spin around.

Immediately, my face drops to the floor. My heart, my lungs, my stomach… all seem to fail. My throat feels ripped out. No voice. Even if I tried, I couldn't speak. My eyes, pryed open. Glassy. My skin is burning. Red and flushed. This isn't… no way.. this isn't real.. I step back, staring at her in disbelief… Why is she here? Why? What.. what.. I think I'm gonna be sick… I stand trying to catch my breath. Oh my God… I stare at her like I'd stare if I'd just seen a ghost. And that's just what she is to me…

"Hi.." She dares to say another word.

She lets out a nervous smile. Are you for real? Stand there and smile up at me? Like it was nothing?

I try to speak, and I can't. My jaw is on the floor. I'm stuck in a permanent WTF face… this is so fucked on so many levels…

"Dustin.. I've missed you.. so much." Her eyes tear as if I care anymore. Good. Cry.

"Don't even….say that." I find my voice.

"But.."

"Just don't!" I scold. I look around at the handful of customers browsing in the store. There's Kelly helping a tall blonde guy with skateboard stuff. This is all a dream. I'm still asleep, I swear it. And Tori's gonna wake me up any minute. I scratch at my head. God, I've never wanted to crawl under a rock more than I do right now… C'mon Dustin, wake up…

She stands there….Euyi…. you fucking piece of shit…

"Can we talk?" Her low tiny voice hasn't changed one bit.

And as much as I hate her, I want to talk. I need to talk. To tell her exactly how much I hate her. Does she really know what I've been going through? I mean, honestly. I swallow hard. Staring at her like she broke my heart into 500 million pieces 5 times over. Oh wait…..she did.

"So… what… you wanna talk now? Now? After 3 years?" My tone isn't consolable at the present. My brain is mush. My whole life just haulted. I don't know if I can deal with this right now.

"Dustin.. I am so sorry for what I did to you.. Dustin, please.. just let me explain… let me tell you everything.. please.." Euyi stands there. All 5 feet of her. Pleading. And all I wanna do is punch something. I'm nervously twitching and leaning against things. Standing, twitching, leaning, repeat. I can't feel my body. I'm numb. Somewhere else.

"Oh.. you're sorry?" I sarcastically blurt, "Oh wow.. that's great.."

"Dustin, I .." Euyi reaches to hold my hand. I pull away.

"Don't touch me!"

A tear runs down her cheek. Yes. Cry, you fucking bitch…

"Is there a problem?" Kelly defensively walks over to me and stares at Euyi. Euyi is staring at me. I stare right back at her.

"No problem." She says. I stare. The sad thing is, she's still beautiful. Even more than ever. Since I called her my girlfriend.

"I thought so." Kelly says. She turns to me, "Dustin.. you need to sit in the back for a few? You look…"

"Hey, actually… can I?" I sigh "Um.." I pause.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, Kel." I say, shakey.

"Take a break. Get some air." Kelly orders rubbing my back.

Euyi and I just glare at each other. I take a deep breath.

"You wanna…. Get some… um… air.." I stutter. What do I feel? Anger? Hurt? Smitten? What? Fucking worse timing ever! This dumb bitch!

"I'd like that." She smiles. I roll my eyes and walk away towards the exit. Euyi follows me. She better not expect me to respect her. No… I'm a big jerk.

Kelly stares at Euyi as she walks out the store following me. Dude, I need to smoke a fat blunt right now! Damn Shane and his broken bones! I pace outside of storm chargers. Euyi stands there, watching me. Should I yell at her? Should I grab her and forgive her and hold her forever? Tell her I love her? Should I strangle her?

"Dustin…you look… really…really..good." Euyi blurts.

"What?" I stop in my tracks. I turn and walk up to her. I clench my fists and walk away.

"Wait!" Euyi runs up to me. I unlock my car and climb in it, slouching over the steering wheel. Euyi climbs into the passenger seat.

"Why are you in my car?" I sternly ask.

"Are you serious?" Euyi asks. What?

"Am I serious? Wait, hold on…. Am **I** serious? No… are **you **serious? Are you seriously just showing up, after 3 years, at my job like its nothing? Like you didn't break me? Like you didn't emotionally scar me forever? Are you serious? You've got to be kidding, 'cuz….'cuz this is fucking crazy! Either that or you're even more of a heartless bitch than I though you were in the first place! Hey, pick one!" I scold.

"look, you have every right to be mad with me." Euyi says, her face red with shame. Or hurt..I can't really tell.

"Mad with you? I think that's an understatement. Huge understatement." I nod, looking over the wheel.

"We were moving back to Japan and-"

"It doesn't matter anymore." I cut her off. It's too late.

"Would you please just listen!" Euyi pleads. Her tiny voice, loud.

I sigh. That is what I wanted all these years. Closure. A reason. A good fucking reason.

"Go ahead." I say.

Euyi takes a deep breath, "We were moving back to Japan. And I didn't want to go. It was so hard for me. You were everything to me and the thought of having to say goodbye to you ate me alive. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't face you. To say goodbye to you would've been the most hurtful thing I could've ever been through. It was just easier for me to go. Easier for us. Me and you."

"No. not easier for me. You were selfish. That wasn't fair. It was fucked up. So fucked up." I say.

"You're right…selfish.. I was a selfish bitch.. and if I could do it all over again, I would've gone about this whole situation a different way. The right way. The way I should have. I was young and in love and I just didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do. I am so fucking sorry I hurt you, Dustin. I hate myself for every day that has passed since I left you." Euyi cries. Good.

"Oh.. we have something in common." I laugh, "I hate you every day, too."

"I deserve that." Euyi says through tears. I'm not gonna hug her. I'm not gonna comfort her. No way.

"I wish you could've felt what I felt. I wish I could make you feel the pain you put me through. God, I wish…. I wish…. I never loved you." I confess. Euyi breaks down. She cries harder. Holding herself. My instinct is to comfort her. The way I used to when she was the only thing that mattered to me. When I'd throw myself in front of a speeding train for her if she'd ask me. I could say I'm sorry.. but no, I won't.

"How.. how can you say that?" She mumbles through her tears.

"How can I not give a shit anymore? Oh, I don't know…. Bitter, maybe? Just a little bit." I coldly blurt. Oh man…ok.. now that I'm venting and the anger is lifting, I feel like an asshole. I hate to see females cry. And God knows how much I still care for her…

"And you know… I told myself you would say things that would hurt… but wow.. this really hurts." Euyi cries.

"I'm sorry." I break. I give in. Why do I have to be a nice person? Why?

"Huh?" Euyi stares at me, her eyes watery. Her skin, flushed. Her thick straight black hair, just touching her shoulders. I can smell the sweet scent of her hair from here…

"Look, I'm … sorry… I'm way overreacting. I mean, I'm not.. but.. I am.. you know?" I attempt to explain myself. Mostly to myself.

Euyi sniffles, wiping her tears with her hands.

"There's tissue in the glove compartment." I say. She pops it open and wipes her face with my Kleenex.. Yeah, tissues. You never know when you might get stabbed at. Just in case. I stare at her. What do I say now? What do I do? My face muscles slowly start to relax. God, I miss her. I miss her smile. Her laugh. Her kiss. Her .. yeah… I do.. but I moved on. And that's that.

"Thanks." She says, checking herself in the mirror.

"So…" I blurt, "I mean… did it hurt? Like.. it.. hurt me?"

Euyi gazes at me," God…every single day… every waking minute without you killed me, Dustin.." She looks away, "It still does." She sighs, "I can't believe you're sitting here next to me right now. It's so..surreal."

"Yeah." I say, "This is uh… kind of… a smack in the face."

"I had to see you." Euyi stares at me. Oh man..

"Oh.. ok.." what do I say… I don't know what to say…

"Actually, my cousin told me where to find you." She forces a smile.

"Your cousin? Ok… I'm way confused." Cousin? Huh? Dude… this is too freaky..

"Cameron. Cameron Watanabe." Euyi says.

"What! Cam! Cam is… your cousin?" I spaz. What the hell? And he didn't tell me? I can kill him so lovely right now…. Just fucking wait…

"Yeah. He was in Japan with me and my family just a couple of months ago. I hadn't seen him since… God.. before I can even remember. And he saw the pictures of me and you that I have all over my bedroom. He bugged out." Euyi laughs. "It's a small world, huh?"

"You have… pictures of me..still in your room?" I warmly crack a smile. Wow.. don't tell me that…

"Of course I do." Euyi blushes, "You don't know how happy I was to hear that you and my cousin are best friends. I think he got tired of me asking about you." She giggles, "So… I saved up and .. here I am. Its..uh.. kind of a suicide mission.."

"Woah.. this is all just .. a lot to take in at once….I'm sorry." I sit back.

"It's ok." Euyi rubs my leg. Oh man… oh boy..

"Um.. so… you came here to see.. me?" I ask.

"Yep.. all for you." She giggles, "I'm old enough now to do what I want and make my own decisions."

"Oh." Well… that's not good. So not good.

"Whats wrong?" A frightened look takes over Euyi's face.

"Um… I'm still just.. kinda shocked.." I smile. My stomach hurts so bad right now. I'm a wreck inside.

"Well… I though… um.. we could maybe finish where we left off." Euyi blurts. Oh no.. , "I'll move back here, and…. We can be together again."

"That's a little farfetched, don't you think?" I say.

"No. Not at all. I love you, Dustin Brooks. I never stopped. I always have and I always will. We were meant for each other. I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you. I'm half a person without you. True love is forever, Dustin. No matter what." Euyi smiles at me. Gazing at me. What? No way, dude… uugghhh…this is way too much…

"You can't just come back out of nowhere and expect me to let you back into my life!" I bark, "You just can't do that dude! That's bogus!"

"Love conquers all .. I love you so much." Euyi grabs my hand in hers. She throws a flirty smile my way, "Plus.. you're even hotter than ever !"

"Why am I finding this all so offensive?" I ask out loud, "Look.." I sigh, "I love you.. despite the hate.. and fucking anger I have towards you… I love you. And I always will. I cherish the memories I have of you, and I wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world… but.."

Euyi's glowing smile turns into a nervous glare.

"..I'm in love with someone else now..and you know… I really think she's the one.. no.. I know she's the one. And no one is ever gonna take her place. I'm finally, truly happy. I'm sorry." I let go of her hand.

"Dustin. Don't you see? I waited for you.. we never even officially broke up! So, that means that you're still mine and I won't give you up without a fight!" Euyi barks. Oh, dude… this bitch is crazy…

"You waited for me? Dude, I'm not the once who just…peaced out, like.. like it was nothing! We are not together anymore! And **you** made that decision 3 years ago when you boarded that plane without telling me! **You** ruined this! Now deal with it. I have a girlfriend." I vent.

"How can you say that? I'm your first true love! You still love me Dustin, you said it yourself!" Euyi cries.

"Yes, I still love you... You will always have a place in my heart. But, I'm** in** love with someone else." I say.

"We took each others virginity! We shared the purest act of love! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Euyi scolds.

"Look… Euyi.. you're lucky I'm even giving you the time of day , right now.. which reminds me… I gotta go." I glance at the time on my cell phone.

"Can I call you?" She begs.

"That's not such a good idea. Maybe its better if we just leave this alone. I'm sorry." I try to say it as kindly as possible.

"Dustin.. I just-"

"I'm really sorry." I open my car door and climb out. I motion for her to follow me.

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me your number. Give me another chance." She begs with her arms crossed.

I lean in my car, "No, you really gotta get out of my car." I laugh. I'm not kidding, dude…

"Dustin, please… I just-"

"You gotta get out. Now." I say sternly. This chick is crazy..

"Fine." She pouts. She climbs, angrily out of my car and slams the door. Ouch.. harsh..

"Hey! Don't get pissed at my car!" I kid.

"Whatever, Dustin. I'll see you around." Euyi says, walking away. She looks back at me with an evil smirk, then keeps walking. Her head down.

What the fuck was that?

My adrenaline is going ape-shit. My heart rate, speeding. How do I even begin to make of what just happened? How does she come of out nowhere like that? Euyi… my first love. My first… everything. A piece of me wants her to come back. To stay here. A piece of me wants to take her up on her offer. No questions asked. She can come back to me and stay with me forever. Just to hold her one more time…. But no! No way! Never! Tori makes me so happy.. I love her. Fuck this! Fuck Euyi! I don't care how beautiful she is! Oh dude….

And now I have all this crazy stuff floating around in my head to deal with for the rest of the day. My nerves are going insane. My blood boiling and my skin tingling. And not in a good way. I'm way short of breath. What the hell is going on? And to think if she had come just a couple of months earlier, I would've melted in her tiny little hands. Uugghhh.. I cant even think straight right now. I turn to walk back into Storm Chargers. I sigh as I cant help but turn around to watch Euyi walk away from me…. For the last time.

* * *

ahhhh... alas another chapter in the Tori/Dustin saga! Please read and review and if you like this, recommend it to your friends! that would be sweet! btw, if there are major type-o's I'm sorry.. too lazy to edit..Ok Ok so I've been real bad with my updates being so long of a wait.. I'm really really sorry about that.. I have 2 jobs and it takes up most of my time.. but I promise I will update asap. Ok so... dont trust that Blake is done being a dick... Or that ... well... If I tell you anything else, I'll have to kill you.. No hard feelings.. just the rules.. lolol anyway keep reading and I promise you will not be dissapointed! Laters.. You all rock! 

fattyboombalattyonfizzlefoshizzle! - What? lol um.. ok..

cyn


	8. What the bottom will be like

A/N: Hey! I hope this update was fast! Ok... so I was watching SPD on one of the TV sets at the gym and, without any sound, it was pretty good. Sorry to all the SPD fans out there.. But I think Ninja Storm shouldve went on for a couple more seasons.. anyway... thank you so much for the reviews! I am so glad you liked the turn it has taken! I was afraid that I had lost the main plot, but trust me... this is only a little event that leads to something bigger... way bigger... you all really make my day when I get a review alert in the email.. thank you so much for being supportive in my love of writing.. By the way.. Euyi's name is pronouced just like the letters U-E... sorry for not making a note of that in the last chappie.. well anyways enough of me rambling... here it is and you guys rock!

* * *

I can't believe what happened. I can't believe that she, like the fucking ghost of Christmas past, appeared in front of me and took me down a grimy fucked up road to relive the shitty past that I'd lovingly, recently left behind. As if I can't get fucked in the ass some more….

I'm still a little shaken and God….. I don't even know what to think. I don't even know if I'll even ever see her again. And that part of me that's thinking all this 'what if' shit is pissing me off. I don't wanna feel even an inkling of feelings towards her. Dude, not even a grain of dirt in my tires. Nothing. Unless, I'm bashing her pretty little face through a wall. But I'd never hit a chick, dude. Well, unless she's a highly trained ninja trying to vaporize me.. and only if she hits me first… ok… kinda went off subject for a minute there…

I don't even know where I'm going with this anymore. And the whole ride home from the mall when I picked up Tori, seemed way weird. Tension. Silence. I asked her what was wrong and she asked me the same. She said I seem like I have something on my mind. Yeah.. well, Tori's been a little distant the past couple of days. And I know it could be cause she hasn't been feeling well. But, still… and I feel like my whole world is about to come crashing down around me.. and I don't know the why, who, what, where, and how of it all…

* * *

"Baby.." Tori pauses. She's staring hard at me as I open the door to our apartment , "You alright? You're freaking me out here."

"Seriously, I'm ok… just worried about you." I turn to look at her. Oh dude, I had almost forgotten how amazingly beautiful she is.

Tori warmly smiles at me and pulls me in for a kiss. Oh yeas… I love her kisses. I feel a lot better now. Perfect. I open the door and we nonchalantly walk in.

"Hey you." Blake steps up to me and Tori. What? Oh dude… Yeah so remember when I said I felt a lot better? Well, that just got cancelled out.

Tori drops her bag, startled. She quickly bends over to pick up her bag. She grabs her arm and holds it tight.

Blake steps back, "Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I notice Shane on the couch. He looks at me. I can see how uncomfortable he is. Physically and emotionally. Tori just stares at Blake.

"Hey, dude." I break the ice, "How's it feel to be free?"

Blake sighs. A huge smile on his face, "Man, you don't appreciate anything until you're in a white walled room for 4 months straight." Blake laughs.

I force a smile, "Yeah… I hear that, Bro."

Tori sucks her teeth and storms off into the kitchen. I look at Blake. His expression, totally hurt. He cracks a half-smile at me. "It's ok… go after her.. you're her man now." He blurts. Whats that supposed to mean?

I walk into the kitchen. Tori's leaned up against the counter with her arms crossed. Hunter is trying to console her. Yeah… she's pissed.

"Why is he here? Someone could've at least warned me!" She barks.

Hunter looks over at me. His face is helpless. And I know he only wants us all to be friends again.

"Tori.." I try.

"Don't tell me to act like nothing happened! Just don't!" She points a finger at me. A meanie finger. No more drama… please.

"Tori.. can you just.." Hunter starts, "Can you just… give him a chance. You don't have to forgive him. Just… do this for me. Please. I beg of you. Please." His eyes begin to water. Dude…

Tori stares at me. Her face reading, 'Yeah, hi.. I'm gonna rip your balls off later!'

I sigh as Hunter looks down at his crimson converse.

Suddenly Blake appears in the doorway, "Look.. Tor.. I'll leave.. it's ok." He softly speaks.

"No… don't …. I'm sorry…. I'm just a little… hormonal.." Tori blurts, not looking at Blake, "It's a woman thing." She forces a giggle.

"Hey, you sure?" Blake nervously asks.

"Yeah." Tori walks up to him and uneasily hugs him. "How are you?"

Blake holds her for a second too long. Dude… I roll my eyes and glance away.

"Good.. now." Blake says.

What? What the hell does he mean by that? Good.. now?

Tori pulls away, "That's… good." She says. Blake gazes at her. I feel my head getting way hot. I want to kill him. Maybe I'll just stab him… yeah, that'll work.

I walk up behind Tori and wrap my arms around her waist. Blake looks away.

"Now that we're all good now…" I say, Tori squeezing my arms as I hold her tight.

"Lets chill!" Hunter smiles.

"Hey!" Shane yells from the living room, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

We laugh. Good stuff. Way to laugh off the tension. Blake walks out of the kitchen into the living room. I so just pissed him off. I don't like the way this whole situation feels. Somethings not right. Dude, he wants my girl. Bad. And its not ever gonna happen. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Maybe I'm realizing that I really don't forgive him. That I'm still not over this. Maybe everything seemed cool before, because he was behind those hospital doors. All I know is that whatever the reason for any of this, this time, if he wants to have a knife fight, I'll fucking kill him. Of course, after I kill Cam…

"Um.. so.. I can run to the store and pick up something to cook." Tori suggests.

"Nah, Tor.. it's ok. We're good." Hunter smiles, "You really don't have to do that."

"How 'bout we order some pizza?" Yes, pizza. I am so hungry right now.

"Sounds good!" Shane yells out.

Tori picks up her cell phone and grabs the pizza place menu. She throws an uneasy look my way.

"Um.. on second thought, can you call?" She holds a hand over her stomach, "Those damn burritos…." She rushes into the bathroom and slams the door .

Hunter and I look at each other.

"Burritos? Is she alright?" Hunter asks.

"She hasn't been feeling well.. But, burritos will sure do that to you.." I laugh.

"Yeah, dude.. eating all that mall fast food shit.. in college that happens a lot." Hunter says as we both shrug and make our way into the living room to join the Shane and Blake.

At that very moment, in the middle of actually forgetting, I think about what happened earlier. Euyi.. what the fuck?

"Dude.. hey, can you order the pizza? I have to…. Um… dude, I'll be right back." I toss Hunter the menu.

"Um…ok… so what do you want on it?"

"Cheese!" She laughs.

"Whatever." Blake leans back onto the couch.

"Um.. just… whatever you want." I say as I walk out of the apartment, leaving Hunter confused holding the menu. I pace back and forth in the empty hallway as I dial Cam's number into my phone.

Ring…..

Ring…..

Ring…. Pick up the phone, dick…

"Yeah, so… I know you want to chop my head off right now." Cam answers, chewing something loud in my ear.

"Yes! I do!" I scold, "What the hell are you eating?"

"Durrito's." Cam mumbles through the crunching.

"Hm… sweet.." I nod, "Uuugghh! Why didn't you tell me she was your cousin? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Remember a while back at the infamous party, when I told you I had to talk to you? I specifically said, 'Hey, remind me.' " Cam explains.

"Um.. yeah.. I think."

"Well.. that was what I had to tell you."

"So you knew she was coming here to see me?" I bark.

"Kinda sorta…. Yeah." Cam sounds guilty. I can hear it in his crunching.

"Dude! Why didn't you like, tell me? Warn me? Dude, do you know how physically sick to my stomach I am? Dude, i… I just… this is way too much for me to handle!" I pace back and forth anxiously.

"Look.. you had too much on your plate already. You were too hung up on Tori to even think about anything else. I decided not to bring it up. Not to open up that can of worms." Cam says.

"But, bro! I wish you would've said something! That.. that.. would've at least prepared me! Seeing her today just set me back, totally! I'm… I'm all fucked up! What the hell!"

"I had no idea she was your ex. C'mon D… I hadn't known you when you two dated. I don't even ever remember meeting Euyi, that's how long its been, apparently. The funny thing is, I find out I have more family, after they move to Japan. And dude, how do you think I felt seeing pictures of you in my Japanese cousins room? That was creepy. Not to mention crazy. I mean… now, you fucked two of my family members.. what gives? I should be the one wanting to kick** your** ass!" Cam laughs.

"Dude, this is so not funny!" I yell.

"No, it really is. Euyi's been calling me all fucking day about you.. Not to mention you were the subject of conversation the whole entire time I was in Japan." Cam let out a sigh, "I can't make you love her again. I'm a genius and a handsome one at that, but dammit I can't perform miracles! You better talk to her. Dude, if you have to be harsh, just do it. Sometimes that's the only way to say something right. To get your point across. Be blunt."

"Yeah.. like you, huh? Mean and straight to the point. Well, whatever! You tell her to leave me alone!" I'm so annoyed. "And I don't want Tori to find out any of this! That's all I need!"

"Woah.. woah.. why is that, huh?" Cam asks.

"It's a long story… just…get her away from me!"

"No way! Not until you tell me why you don't want Tori to know." Cam insists. What is it to him?

"Look, Tori and Euyi hate each other… I mean… HATE each other.. Its better for the world if this just gets solved between you and me. Ok? Happy now?" I sold.

"Woah.. damn." Cam chomps in my ear some more.

"Just tell her to go back to Japan and get off my ass!" I blurt, "Look, I gotta go. Blake's here."

"What? You know… I'm actually glad I'm not home for this twisted reunion! Good luck with that!" Cam sarcastically says. Oh, sometimes I want to hit him!

"Whatever, dude!" I blurt, annoyed like hell, "I'm out."

"Um.. ok." Cam nonchalantly munches, "I know you'll call me later."

"Whatever."

"Bye." Cam laughs.

"Yeah."

click-

That dude seriouslu just pissed me off even more… I take a deep breath pacing in front of the apartment door. I yank at my hair stopping to stare at the doorknob for a minute before walking inside. I hear Shane burst into laughter as soon as I walk in the door.

"Where'd you go?" Tori asks immediately.

"Oh.. um… I just.. I uh.. had to call Kel real quick." Oh dude.. why am I lying. This can only lead to more lies.. not good.

"Um…. Ok.." Tori gazes at me with curious eyes. I can tell she's skeptical. She knows me better that I know myself.

Blake clears his throat. Whats that all about? I hope he was really just loosening the phlegm. I don't appreciate the sarcasm.

Hunter notices the thick ass tension suffocating this room. This whole apartment. Since the minute me and Tori walked through the door. He sits, nervously, folding the menu.

"The pizza should be here in like 30 minutes." Shane says.

"Cool." I blurt.

I stand near the arm of the couch where Tori sits. Everyone, quiet. This is just not right. Not right at all.


	9. Search and Destroy

A/N: Hey there! Back again! Ok, ok… so before I get yelled at for spelling Tori's last name wrong, I did it on purpose… no offense to any Hanson fans out there, but I really don't want her to be in anyway possibly related to the Hanson brothers.. lol.. yeah, I thought that was kinda funny too…so anyway, here is the next chappie! Ta-duh! I think you will find this one quite interesting… but just wait till the next one… and the next one… and the one after that.. and- ok you get the picture, huh… I will leave you with one last thing… Pick up the new Queens of the Stoneage record and rock the fuck out! And uh… oh yeah…. YOU ROCK! Later….CyN

* * *

Today isn't so bad. One bike. Broken fender. A few dents. Oil change. I can live with that. At least the customers have been real nice. I don't know if I can handle another Frank. Or Blake. Dude, Blake… he's pissing me off. What is all this moving up on Tori shit he's trying to pull? I don't get him… doesn't he get it? She's mine. She doesn't want him. Or anything to do with him for that matter. But, whatever… I'm stressing the situation a little too much and getting mad for no reason.

Here I am in the back room of Storm Chargers leaning against Tori's surfboard. I love her so much. If she stopped loving me, I don't know what I'd do. Random, I know. Its just, for the past couple of days, she's been avoiding me. I dunno. Maybe its all in my head, but since Blake came back, she's… different. Since she's been sick. She barely touches me. We haven't had sex in days. Not that I need it everyday or anything, but… that's totally just not like her. Somethings up. And dude, if you only knew how afraid I am to bring it up.

"Dustin…" Kelly peeks her head into the backroom.

"Yeah, Kel." I pretend to work, moving some tools around.

"Theres… someone here to see you." Kelly throws an uneasy look at me.

I follow Kelly to the front. There she is. Euyi. Noticing me, she smiles.

"What are you doing here? I told you to just leave it alone!" I speak in a low , angry tone. Don't really need to cause anymore 'scenes' up in here.

"Would you just cut it out!" She playfully slaps my chest.

My eyes burn a hole of disgust right through her oblivious skull, "Don't touch me." I snap. I cross my arms to my chest.

"At least give me some of your time. That's not fair at all. I'm here trying to make amends. Please." Euyi's eyes tear.

Remember what Cam said…. As blunt as possible. But would it be wrong if a part of me doesn't want to completely blow her off?

Euyi stands a little under 5 feet tall. I stand, a giant, next to her. Her shoulder length, choppy hair, thick, black and straight. Her body is nuts. Tiny waist. Petite frame. Tits and mad ass. Well, mad ass for a tiny girl, anyway. Damn….

God! What am I thinking? Shes staring up at me with doe eyes. Her lips, pouty with the perfect amount of kissable gloss. I bet it tastes like strawberries….

Why is she doing this to me? Why? She stands waiting for an answer.

I snap out of my thoughts, "Ammends? You want forgiveness?" I ask.

"Well… that's a start." She nervously smiles.

"I dunno." I look around. What the hell am I doing? I can just say the harsh words and have her hurting and out of my life forever.

"I know, I hurt you," she sighs, " Is it a sin to just wanna make things right again? No bad blood?"

I roll my eyes, "No. but you cant just pretend it never happened."

"So then, can we talk?" Euyi looks away.

Man, she is hotter than ever right now. UUUGGGHHHHH! I'm being such a dude right now… such a dude….

"Fine."

* * *

"Seat belt." I say, as we get into my car. Euyi and I slap on our belts. I randomly check my cell phone. Missed call from Blake? That's weird… my phone didn't even ring…

"What is it?" Euyi asks.

"Nothing." I say starting the car.

"Lets go to the park. Where we always used to go." Euyi smiles warmly.

"Whatever." I coldly drive off. My face, like stone. Stank, cold, pissy stone. I catch Euyi staring at me. I shake my head, "What?" I shoot an evil glare at her.

"I can't look at you?"

"No. you can't." I bark.

"It's really hard not to." Euyi smiles, "You are so beautiful."

"Uuuggghhhh.." I growl, "No, I'm really not! Would you stop!"

"I'm sorry if I'm still in love with you! Shoot me!"

"Full permission?" I sarcastically squint. My nerves are about to explode. Driving isn't such a good idea when that happens….

I angrily pull over on the side of the road. A block down from the park.

"Are you serious? We're almost there.." Euyi giggles.

"You are really dense aren't you? I mean, who do you think you are? Seriously, now?" I scold.

"Stop! Stop getting your panties in a bunch!" Euyi giggles some more.

"This is not funny! This whole…. Thing…. Is not funny! What the fuck?" I grow louder. Angrier. Oh man, I want to kill her, "No! I don't want anything to do with you! No more! Get out of my life and stay out! I hate you for what you did… and… and .. I will never forgive you! Never! Don't waste your breath! Just… go."

Euyi blankly stares at me. A tear trickles down her cheek. Her lips shutter. I look away. Why does my heart hurt?

"I'm sorry.." she speaks softly, shuttering, "I want to change this. But, I can't, Dustin. I want to make this beter. Take the pain away that I inflicted. Be happy. God, I wish you could just understand what pain this has caused the both of us! Not just you!" She grows louder.

I look away. I sigh. Maybe she's right. Maybe she just had no choice. Maybe it was the only way she could deal with it at the time.

"Look, Euyi… I've uh…. I've been a total dick." I hold onto the wheel, "And…. I'm sorry."

Euyi sighs, unbuckling her seatbelt, "you don't have to apologize." She places her hand on mine. Her hands are so soft and tiny. She takes my hand in hers, holding it tight. I feel a chill run down my spine.

"But if you think you can just parade yourself in front of me like this-" I wave a finger in the air at her. She's smirking at me.. the way she used to. The look that I could never ignore. I lose all train of though, "Then… well.. I .. uh.."

"You what?" Euyi giggles.

"You can't!" I point my waving finger at her.

"Ok." She softly speaks. My cold, heavy stare lightens. I feel my face blush. What? Are you serious? I let out a slight laugh.

"Well.. um.. how's life?" I ask.

Euyi sighs with relief, "Different. Very different."

"Japan… that's a major change from Cali." I add.

"It is." Euyi says. A long pause. Funny how it seems we can only talk to each other when we're arguing.

"Well-"

"I-"

We both attempt to talk at the same time. We laugh at ourselves. The radio playing faintly.

"I had a boyfriend." She randomly blurts.

"Oh… well… that's good." I say.

"I never got over you, Dustin." She says. She stares at me and I quickly look away, "And now… from being here with you.. seeing you again.. I never will. You are my soul mate. I've never loved another person as much as I love you. And I've never been more attracted to anyone.. like I'm attracted to you. Even more so… right now."

My eyes bulge and I swallow hard. Still staring out the window. Oh dude, that is some heavy shit… if this would've been months ago… I would've melted in her hands like sad little putty. **My** soulmate, on the other hand, is at home right now… probably dancing around our apartment.. pissing Shane off because he can't walk. The thought of that visual puts a smile on my face. Tori Hansen. My soulmate. My life. And no one else. My dream come true…

Oh, dude… what am I doing here with Euyi? Whats wrong with this picture? This isn't some nostalgic fairy tale…. I'm not the same Dustin I used to be….

Blunt… and to the point…

"Euyi…" I sigh, "Hey…" I turn to face her. To look her dead in those pretty little eyes and tell her the truth. The 'Cam' truth.

Suddenly, she lunges at me and sticks her tongue in my mouth. Oh boy…

She's kissing me and I'm kissing her back. My instinct… that part of me that still loves her….. she takes her hand and rubs my crotch.

"Woah! Woah!" I throw her hand away.

"Whats wrong?" she says, breathing heavy. She's biting her bottom lip and moving closer to me.

"NO! NO! Just chill! Stop it! I hold her back. What did I just do? Oh no… oh man… "We can't do this! This isn't happening!"

"Don't deny me, Dustin. I've waited so long to feel you again." Euyi puts her hands up her skirt and starts to pull her panties down.

"Oh!" I cover my eyes, "No! NO! Don't do that! Stop! Oh my God, you.." I peek over at her. She's waving her baby pink panties at me. My body definitely responds. She has on nothing at all under that mini skirt. Oh boy….

She licks her finger and…. OH…

"I'm taking you back. Now!" I put the car in drive and speed off.

Euyi falls forward, catching herself with her hands, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She scolds.

"What's wrong with me?" I glance over at her. At the road. At her. My face, like a pissed off deer caught in headlights.

Euyi struggles to put her seat belt on, "Yes! What are you, like, gay now or something?"

"Fuck you!" I yell, flipping the bird at this asshole trying to cut me off. So conveniently yelled.

"Me? Fuck me?" She stankly asks.

"Yes! You! Him! Him! Her! That guy over there! Fuck everybody!" I angrily yell, nodding at passerby's. this is bad… this is so bad… I need to clear my head.. I can't go home yet..

"Dustin, you don't mean that and you know it… I know it." Euyi tries to fix her hair, holding onto the seat for dear life.

"How the hell do you know anything about me? About what I mean? You don't know me anymore!" I glance at her. At the road. At her, "Stop throwing yourself back into my life! It's over! Me and you are done! Never again! Go whore yourself back to Japan! Stay the fuck away from me!" I carelessly bark.

"You don't mean that!" Euyi cries.

"Finished. Done. That's it." I sternly say.

"Fucking asshole!" She screams at the top of her lungs, " I came back for you! I'm here for you! I saved myself all these years for you! And this is what I get! You are just like you used to be! Nothings changed! A pussy ass mommas boy with no game! I bet you suck your thumb you fucking faggot!" Euyi screams. Louder and louder. She's crying and yelling.

"Good! Yes! Make me hate you more! C'mon, keep talking!" I jerl the car to the left, "Left or right? Where the fuck am I taking you?"

"Right! You piece of shit! You skinny ass prick! You think you're hot shit and you're not! Pretty boy, ass fucker! I throw myself at you and you don't even want it like you're some hot shit! Well, you know what? You're not! And I'm the best you're ever gonna get! Remember that Dustin!" Euyi starts to hit me. She's trying to get us both killed. Just great…

"Hitting me is not gonna get you anywhere. You're wasting energy." I calmly laugh, shaking my head.

"Fuck you! I hate you!" she punches me in the arm. She's crying and screaming, flailing her hands at me. I'm shaking my head and laughing in disbelief. Everyone is staring into my car.

Yes… I am the bad guy, everyone… I am the asshole..

"Where the fuck am I going?" annoyed, I yell. Stopped at a red light. I shove her hands out of my face.

"To hell!"

"No… really.." I laugh.

"You think this is funny?" she's crying harder.

"I just wanna get you to where you're going so we never have to see each other again. If you cooperate, we can do this a lot faster." I feel like an annoyed father speaking to his hysterical daughter. Funny though…. I don't feel bad at all…

The light turns green.

"Where am I going?" I ask again.

"Straight." She seems to calm a little., "No! Stop the car! Now!" She yells, "Leave me here!" She swings open the car door while I'm still driving.

"What the fuck, Euyi!" I quickly pull over, "What is wrong with you? Are you insane?"

She jumps out of the car. Breaking her heal, she stumbles to the ground. I grunt, rushing out of the car to help her up. She's bugging out. Hardcore. But at the same time, she's not my responsibility.

She swings at me and I move out of the way, still trying to help her up. People are staring and pointing while a hysterical Euyi is trying to kick my ass. Causing a major scene.

"Don't you touch me! Get your hands off me!" Euyi cries.

"You know you look like a deranged prostitute right now!" I laugh, trying to shed light on a nasty situation.

"Fuck off! Get the fuck away from me!"

"I'm not gonna just leave you here!" I yell back at her.

"Don't fucking touch me, asshole! Help! Someone!" She yells, swinging at me.

"Get off her!" Some random guy runs over and pushes me.

"Wait.." I say, attempting to grab her and get her to her feet.

"Don't touch her! I will break your arms!" the random brunette beefcake who thinks he's playing hero, threatens me. Yeah… right…. Knowing how quickly and easily I can take this guy out, I back off.

Euyi cries. Throwing a fit. Adding to the scene. Hey maybe she'll win an award for her bullshit someday…

"Whatever." I say walking away, "She's all yours now dude…. Good fucking luck!" I laugh, pissed. Angry. Stress that could've so been avoided.

I close the passenger door and glance back at Euyi on the ground. She stares back at me and continues her little innocent victim role, while 'Mr. Hero' helps her to her feet. Everyone who has crowded around her, looks at me. Death glares. Women stare at me like I'm a monster. The evil pimp who just smacked his bitch up because she failed to bring me my money on time. Ha! I roll my eyes and laugh out loud, getting into my car. Fine… I'll play the psycho ex boyfriend role… let everyone think that **I'm** the crazy one… who gives a shit!

Fuck this!

Screw her! I don't need to be any part of this situation..

I drive off. Good. Shes out of my hair for good. But not without leaving that kiss. That kiss. Fuck! I slam my hands down on my steering wheel. I kissed her! No! she kissed me! But I pulled but too late… oh man… Tori… She'd never forgive me if she found out…. But theres no way .. oh.. I don't even know if I can face her.. my guilt and love for her wont let me keep this a secret for too long… But I shouldn't feel guilty! I should just tell her the truth! She kissed me! I did push her away! I mean… I did! I pushed her away! I didn't sleep with her! I would never fucking do that to Tori! Never!

Oh.. dude… why is all of this happening? I drive like a madman, aimlessly. I need to go somewhere. Anywhere. To clear my head. I cant go home just yet. I can't deal with this. I drive.. I drive…. I'll end up where I end up… I feel my heart breaking apart in my chest. That, all while I'm scared and nervous as all hell. I didn't want this to happen… now comes the 'man if I only never agreed to talk to her..' the 'If I would've just told her to piss off back at Storm Chargers, none of this would've happened'.. why do I have to give in to everything? To everyone? Even when they hurt me the most? And now, I'm hurting the only person who matters to me.

I park my car and look around. Ironically, I ended up at Shane's smoke dealer, Chino's, house. Oh dude… I know I said I'd quit but I need some drugs right now. Some trees. I need to chill out….

* * *

Type0's? what Type0's? Ok… honestly, I am too lazy to proofread… 


	10. If you're so smart explain this Clarissa

What? Wait … where am I? Oh.. my head is pounding. My eyes focus.

Damn. Its dark outside? Oh no.. what time is it? The clock on my car radio is wrong. Where's my cell phone? I sit up, my body aching.. I had fallen asleep in my car. Man, I am starving! I find my cell phone on the passenger seat. What? 15 missed calls? Oh.. no.. its 12:15 .. a.m. Tori's been calling me off the hook. I am so busted. This doesn't feel right. She's gonna be so mad at me. Oh, dammit…

I rub my eyes and start the car. I'm parked at the beach. I must've gotten so high… 'cuz I don't remember shit.. I passed out for like 5 hours. I never went home after work. And I didn't call Tori. I wake up. And drive my sorry ass home.

* * *

My heart is pounding like mad as I make my way up the stairs to our apartment. I stand, facing the door. I don't hear anything at all coming from behind the door. I see the hint of a faint light, coming from the crack at the bottom of the door. I turn the knob and walk in. The kitchen light is on. The only light on in the house. Where's Shane? I don't see him on the couch. The door to my room is wide open. No light. I peek in. No Shane. Maybe, he and Tori are in the kitchen…

I walk into the lit kitchen.

What?

Blake and Tori are sitting at the table. Blake looks up at me with a weird face. He blows air and stands up. Tori's head is down. She's staring at the table in front of her.

"Well… I think it's time for me to go." Blake says, staring at me. He fixes his jacket and shakes his head in disgust as he walks by me. He turns to Tori, "Call me… if you need anything." He pulls out a cigarette and lights it before walking out of the apartment.

"What's all that about?" I ask defensively. Why is Blake alone in the house with my girl?

Tori stares at me with the most evil look I have ever seen. Her eyes are bloodshot. Her skin is flushed. Her cheeks stained with tears.

"Tori?" I nervously ask. I stand at the doorway, blank. The feeling in this room isn't good. I know why she's mad… I never came home after work. , "Tori, listen –"

"Where were you?" Tori's voice, scolding. She stares at me. Her eyes ripping me my flesh apart. Ripping me to shreds. She's all sorts of pissed.

"I –"

" I called you a hundred times. No answer. Go figure, huh?" She's shaking. The anger in her voice.. in her eyes.

"I'm sorry.. my phone wasn't working." I say.

"Oh.." Tori lets out a sarcastic laugh, "That's a good one! Ha! Yeah.. ok.. or was it just that you heard it ringing.. but.. you couldn't pull your dick out of that bitch in time to answer it? Maybe that's more like it, huh?"

"What? No… no.. Tor.." I run over to her and touch her shaking hand. She smacks my hand away.

"Don't you touch me! Don't you dare fucking touch me!" She jumps from her chair.

"Tori, you gotta believe me.." I plead.

"Believe you? Believe what? That bitch ex-girlfriend of yours had the nerve to show up here today looking for you! Well… huh… she had no idea you had a girlfriend.. Nor, that your girlfriend was me!" Tori scolds, "Have you been smoking?"

"She's a fucking liar, Tori!" I defend.

"Shut up!" Tori slams her fist down onto the table. I jump. Oh no..

"Tori, baby, listen to me – "

"Don't baby me! Don't you dare! I know everything! I know you didn't call Kelly last night in the hallway, you called her! And I know you didn't come home because you were in your car with that bitch fucking her!" Tori screams hysterically, "I know you've been cheating on me with Euyi, Dustin! I fucking know everything! How dare you! How fucking dare you!"

"No.. no.. Tor, please… that's not the truth! It's not! I swear it! Let me explain myself! Please, baby!" I plead, tears in my eyes. How does she know about the car today? How does she know? Did Euyi tell her? Did that bitch lie on me out of spite? How the hell does she know where I live? What the fuck is going on?

"Then what? What's going on Dustin?" Tori holds herself, crying. I try to comfort her but she pulls away from me. She wont let me touch her.

"Look… Euyi showed up at my job out of nowhere. I had no idea. This was all a fucked up shock. I didn't want her around me at all! I told her to get out of my life and leave me and my girlfriend alone. Then, it turns out, she's Cam's cousin and that fucker told her where I was! She's crazy! Tori, I swear to you she's been stalking me! I want nothing to do with her at all!" I cry, "Please.. you have to believe me! I love you so much!"

"Then why did she say you fucked her in your car? Why did Blake say he saw you kissing her in your car? Why? I was so worried that you were hurt somewhere or that you … I don't know, Dustin, I thought the worst , and all this time you were fucking that whore in your backseat? Kelly said that you left work a little early with an Asian girl… what the fuck Dustin! And you expect me to just believe you?"

"Tori, c'mon!"

"C'mon? Fuck you, Dustin!" Tori screams, looking away from me.

"Tori! She kissed m! I pulled away, I swear! I hate her! I love you!" I cry.

"Oh please.. so now that you're caught, you're admitting it! You don't love me! You don't! Because if you did, you wouldn't have even had that tramp in your car in the first place!"

"Tori, please! It's not at all what you think! Please!" I plead.

"So, everyone is just lying to me, huh? Blake, Kelly and Euyi.. They're all just lying to me?" Tori sarcastically asks.

"Tori.. Blake? Blake? He wants you back.. That's why he's doing this! He wants to break us up because he wants you! Euyi is a two-timing, manipulative bitch who hates you and you know it! You two never liked each other! Why would you believe her? Kelly is right. I left with her to talk this out. To tell her that I don't want her in my life anymore. To rid of her completely. She kissed me and I pushed her away. I freaked out Tori! I just wanted her to leave me alone! I just wanted to get her away from me because I didn't want something like **this** to happen! God, Tori, I love you more than life itself, you have to believe me! I'm on my knees, begging you, Tori! Please! You are my life!" I fall to my knees, crying.

If Tori walks out on me, I will never forgive myself. I wouldn't be able to live wit myself.

"So, why didn't you just tell me? Why didn't you just tell me what was going on?" Tori cries.

"I just wanted to get her away and forget about it."

"I just… I don't understand.. This couldn't have come at a worse time.." Tori leans over the table holding her head in her hands. Crying.

"We could make it better, Tori. Its over with. I didn't cheat on you, baby.. I swear it!" I stand up to comfort her. She's shaking and crying.

"You have the worst timing ever to be a fucking asshole!" She scolds, "I cant handle all of this shit at once!"

"Nothing happened!"

Tori lifts her head up and stares at me through tears, "I'm pregnant!" She cries, "We're gonna have a baby, bumcake! You fucking dickhole!" Tori scolds as she cries harder, burying her head in her hands once more.

I can't belive what I'm hearing.. Pregnant? Now? Oh dude… I'm not ready for this.. I'm not ready to be a father. This is too soon.. way too soon. I have to dreaming.. This whole shit… I have to dreaming all of this up.. I'm tripping, hard.. I gotta be dreaming all of this… Euyi…. Blake…. Pregnant? Oh God… Oh dude… Oh fuck…


	11. I can't wait til I can sleep in late

A/N: Hey there.. Its me again lol I just want to thank you all for reviewing. You keep me going 3 Heres the next chapter..this ones kinda long .. I hope the content is worth the length.

* * *

I replay her words in my head over and over and over again. Pregnant. Was I dreaming? Maybe I just didn't hear her right… Pregnant. Even after she showed me the pregnancy tests she took, both reading positive, I still just couldn't quite get it. Pregnant. Pregnant? I never really though this day would come. I mean, yeah.. sure, I'd be a father… someday.. but.. not now… and maybe I'm being selfish.. I just got Tori all to myself.. just me and her, together, finally.. and honestly, I'd like to keep it that way for a while.

It's funny how, something can happen in your life so fucked, that you swear it can't get any worse.. That's until something even more insane pops up. I know, it sounds like the news of Tori being pregnant with my child, is like, just about the worst possible thing that can ever happen. That's not it at all. I'm just… so confused… suddenly, the problems right in front of me, took a few steps back…

After Tori had calmed down. Stopped yelling. Stopped crying. After the both of us held each other, hysterical. After the apologies. The 'baby, I love you's'. after all that, was when the reality really started to set in. we were in a predicament worse than we thought we were in. Bigger than Euyi. Bigger than Blake's insanity. Bigger than all of that.

Me and Tori lay facing each other on the bed. Knowing now that there is a life growing inside of her, I'm almost afraid to touch her.

"What are you thinking?" Tori softly spoke.

"Too much." I answer, staring hard at the blue sheets that cover our bed.

"Me too.." She sighed, placing her hand on her stomach,"I wasn't gonna tell you."

"What?" I look at her, confused. She wasn't gonna tell me?

"I don't know.. this is all too much… I don't know, Dustin. I just.. don't think we're ready for this at all.." Tori blurts.

"You're right.. but, why wouldn't you tell me?" I ask, feeling hurt.

Tori pauses. She seems to think of what to say. How to say it. She finally speaks,"I was going to abort it… and…. Just not tell you. I think that's still an option right now."

I feel my heart sink. A lump in the back of my throat. Abort it? Not tell me? That is so wrong! Doing something like that would be the same as packing up and moving to Japan. It almost made me feel like she was saying that she just didn't want to have a baby with me at all. And that doesn't feel too good….

"I can't believe that just came out of your mouth!" I blurt, still shocked at her crude intentions.

Tori looks away, ashamed, "I don't know what else to do.. I'm too young for this! Way too young! What am I gonna do? I can't afford to take care of a baby! I can't afford the prenatal care! The hospital…. What am I gonna tell my parents? My family will look down on me! We're not married! What will I do?" tears build up in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Tori.. you are not alone in this.. we are in this together.. I'm gonna help you through this." I lovingly place my hand on hers.

"I know, Dustin.. but you just don't understand!" Tori cries.

"How do I not understand? What are you talking about?" I just don't get it…

"You don't have to go through this shit, ok! I do! You don't have to fucking, vomit all damn day! Feel like shit! Have mood swings! Push a person out of you for God's sake! I do!" she grows more upset, sitting up on the bed.

I sit up and move closer to her, "Tori.." I sigh , "Do you think that I'm ready to be a father? Do you think I'm ready for any of this? Do you honestly think that seeing you in pain.. seeing you hurt… isn't going to kill me? It's killing me already.." I pause, "Dude… I know that I'm a goof.. and an idiot… I'm not good at math.. I know, that was pretty random.. but, what I'm trying to say is that, even though we're not ready to have a baby.. at all… I know we can get through this.. we can get through anything because we love each other. So much." My eyes tear along with Tori's.

She sighs. She looks at me through watery eyes and shakes her head, "did you cheat on me, Dustin?" a tear falls violently down her cheek.

"No." all I can say is no. I speak to her, staring right into her eyes.

"Then why is this happening? Why? Why wouldn't you just be real with me? Why, Dustin? Why make it so much more harder for me to believe you?" Tori's face reads of confusion, hurt and disgust.

I grab both of her shakey hands in mine, "Tori.. listen to me… Blake is trying to break us up.. I'm telling you, baby.. please…. I just wanted to get rid of her.. period… I didn't want this to happen this way. You gotta believe me.. I love you.. you are my reason for living.. please.. trust me, Tori.. please."

"You know, the fact that I wanted to rip her pretty little head off the minute I met her, really doesn't help." Tori blurts, letting out a sarcastic giggle," and that was years ago.." She stares blankly at my chest with wide eyes. Her cheeks, wet with tears.

"Forget her. Please. Fuck everyone else! This is about me and you!" I say. Please Tori… don't do this….

"I swear to God that she makes me physically sick… physically fucking sick." She speaks to my chest and I wonder if she's even listening to me.

"I love you so much, Tori." I say as I wrap my arms around her.

"No.." She whispers, pulling away, "Just… give me some time.. just.. I need some time…"

"What are you talking about? Time? Time to do what?" I panic. What's going on? A tear escapes my eye. Me heart just crumbled inside of my chest.

" I need to think… I need to re-evaluate… I thought I finally had control over my life.." Tori blurts.

"Tori.. what are you saying?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"I need to talk with Sensei tomorrow… I need his guidance and wisdom… I don't know what to do.." Tori shakes her head, wiping away stray tears. I attempt to hold her in my arms once more, and this time she lets me embrace her. But, she doesn't hug me back. At all.

"Tori.." I close my eyes, feeling my chest cave in. No emotion at all from the one I love. Cut off.

"Shane is at Vanessa's." She blurts, pulling away from me, "I think.. you should sleep in your room tonight."

I shoot a blank glare at her. She looks at me with the most hollow look I've ever seen. How can this be happening? I run my fingers through her soft blonde hair as I stand up to leave her be. I turn to her one last time before walking to my room, "I love you." I say.

She closes her eyes, letting out a painful sigh, "Goodnight." She mumbles.

My shoulders drop as I turn and walk towards my room, tears showing no mercy now. I stop, hesitating. I want to just beg her… beg her not to stop loving me.. beg her… tell her that I'll be a good father to our baby… that I only want to be with her… no one else..

Just then, I hear sobbing. Loud. Hysterical crying. Oh dude.. I'll never live with myself if I don't go back…

I rush back into Tori's room to see her curled up on the bed, gripping one of my pillows for dear life. She's crying hard. She looks up and notices me. She cries harder.

"Just go!" She painfully yells.

Hurt, I walk away. I'll leave her be. I'll let her get it out. Maybe she needs this. Maybe I really don't understand. Maybe she hates me for getting her pregnant. As I close the door to my room, I lean against the door. I can't stop myself from crying. I don't even try. I think we'll both cry ourselves to sleep tonight. I wish things could be different. It almost makes me feel like…. If Blake was never released, none of this would be happening.And I can't help but think that wherever Blake is… he's smiling about all of this…

* * *

Typically, I'd have woken up, showered, ate some kind of breakfast, messed around with my girlfriend, drove her to work, blah blah blah blah blah…..

But today it was different. First off, I woke up alone. Lonely in my own sad little room. But, the air felt different. Something was off. Not right at all. I felt like I had cameras on me. Watching me. Following my every move. And somewhere there was a room full of people watching me and laughing. Talking about what a fucking dick I am.

And instead of driving Tori to work, she insisted I let her borrow my car. She needed to be alone today. To breathe. To sort things out. She told me Sensei was expecting her. She's go to the forest. The waterfall. The secret entrance to the Wind Ninja Academy. When I asked her if I can be there with her, she totally said no. She had to talk with him alone. She has to tell him everything. So afraid of losing her, I didn't argue. Whatever she wanted. The car? Fine. I'd get to work. No problem. Not that I felt up to it anyway. Not after the heavy news recently dumped on me. But gotta pay rent. And now, keeping my job and saving money is even more crucial.

Here I am now, at work. I can't concentrate on anything in front of me. Bikes? All of a sudden I have no idea what the hell I'm doing…

"Dustin…"

Damn.. I wanna call her right now….But, no… no, I can't…

"Dustin.."

I wonder is she's still with Sensei… I wonder what she told him…

"Dustin! Hello?" Kelly waves a hand in front of my face, "are you in there?"

Snapping back to reality, I jump up, "Oh.. hey, Kel.."

"You'd tell me if something was up, wouldn't you?" Kelly asks, her hands to her hips.

I pause, "Oh… yeah.. yeah.. sure thing, Kel."

Kelly stares at me, skeptical. She raises her eyebrows.

"I'm just.. I dunno, Kel.." I lower my head into my hands. The bike that I'm supposed to be working on is laughing at me, I swear.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that girl, does it?" Kelly asks.

I let out a deep sigh, "I did not cheat on Tori!"

"Woah! I never said anything about you cheating on Tori!" Kelly snaps back. She glares at me.. hard. Almost like I just offended her.

"I'm sorry, Kel… I'm just buggin' out." I sigh.

"Dustin.." Kelly kneels in front of me, "What's going on?" She whispers.

I hesitate. Talking about this would be nice. A big help. Some weight off of my shoulders…. That, and it would be better than bashing my own head through a brick wall. Way better. But the thought of my brains scattered all over the place is putting a smile on my face…

"Kelly…" I speak, "I trust you with my life."

"Dustin…"

"Tori's pregnant."

"WHAT?" Kelly loses balance and falls to the floor.

"Woah.." I sigh as I help her up. She's staring at me like I just told her that the world is totally ending around us right now as we speak.. and by the way, yeah…. I'm the former Yellow Ranger… yeah, hi…

"What did you just fucking say?" I can't tell if this is good or bad.. I can't tell what the hell is going through her mind…

"She's pregnant, Kel.." I lower my head… I can't look at her.. I feel like I just dropped a bomb that killed thousands…

"Oh my God!" She yells.. She covers her mouth, as customers stare at her, "Oh my God.. " she whispers.. "Holy shit!"

"But you can't say anything.. ANYTHING.. you're the only one who knows.." I gently hold her hands in mine.

"Holy shit!" Kelly's face lights up. She jumps at me and hugs me tight, "How exciting is this?"

I crack a smile. Yeah.. wow… I guess it is pretty exciting…

* * *

What went down is still a blur to me. I mean, exactly what happened with Euyi showing up at the house and Blake randomly appearing out of nowhere, just seems too damn weird. Too much like a non-coinsidence. Its just way too convenient. All I know is that whatever went down must have scared Euyi back to hell because she hasn't shown up at my job like the stalker that she is. Which is great. But what the fuck? Where does Blake come in? how is he right there in the middle of this? Feeding shit in Tori's ear….

I felt so lazy, so I took a cab home. I'm exhausted, but I barely did any work at all today. I feel like my head got ran over by an 18- wheeler. It feels squashed. Painfully squashed against the hard concrete.

Here I am now, at home. Mine and Tori's home. In the hour that I've been here, I feel like I totally became one with the couch. Melted right into it and no one would notice. Lets hope no one would notice…

It's late.. no one's here. Shane is still at Vanessa's. as long as he stays off his feet, he'll be good. When I called him, he told me he had no idea where Tori was. He hadn't heard from her all day. I've been calling her cell phone all night. No answer.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring… voicemail.

I left insane, stupid messages for her to call me. I'm bugging out over here, nervous as all hell. Where is she? Oh.. I get it.. maybe she's getting me back for the shit I pulled last night. She's probably just sitting in the car, laughing… hating me.. killing time.. ignoring my calls.

Just as I get the energy to peel my sorry ass off of the couch, the doorknob turns. My heart jumps. Thank God…

I turn to see Tori appear from behind the door, closing it as she enters. Her hair is hanging in her face. Her eyes look drawn and swollen. She says nothing. She doesn't look up. She walks right by me into the kitchen and drops her keys on the counter.

"I was worried.." I blurt, following her into the kitchen, "I called you like a hundred times."

Tori opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. Saying nothing, she slams the door and walks out of the room. I stand there, hurt. Confused. She's still angry with me. It seems worse.

"I…. I really missed you all day today." Nervously speak, walking into the living room where she sits on the couch, taking her shoes off," I couldn't function, worrying about you. Hoping that you were ok."

Tori shakes her head, sarcastically grinning. She pushes her blonde hair from her face.I wait, standing at the doorway for her to say something. Anything.

"We really have to seriously talk, Tori." I suggest.

"Oh.. you wanna talk?" Tori barks. She sticks her hand in her jacket pocket, "here are your fucking keys!" she throws my car keys at me. I duck, and the keys crash against the wall.

"What was that?" I blurt, startled.

"You have nerve! You are incredible, you know that?" Sarcasm, thick in her voice," You tell me what that was! I mean, really… think about that for a second. Why on Earth, would I want to violently throw car keys at your head?"

I stand, puzzled. Unsure of myself. I didn't do anything, but I feel like the biggest shit to ever grace the Earth.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Or do you just feel as fucking stupid as you look right now?" Tori scolds.

I sigh, as the pain in my chest swells, "Tori.. what.." I feel a wall of tears forming behind my eyes, waiting to bust through.

Tori stands up and begins to walk towards her room. Our room. I don't even know anymore.

"I love you, so much, Tori." I speak the only words I know how.

Hearing my words, Tori stops in her tracks. She stands, facing away from me. She digs a hand into her pocket, "Here… I think these are yours!" She spins around and throws something at me. I catch it and stare at her, tears fall from her eyes, "You are a fucking asshole!" She screams, running into her room, slamming the door.

I look down at the object in my hand. Oh no….

The sound of Tori crying and screaming into her pillow fill the apartment, as I realize the soft pink panties I'm holding in my hand, are Euyi's. The ones she pulled off right before she got out of my car and caused a scene on the street. The ones that tell their own bullshit story that no matter what I'd say at this point, Tori would believe over me. Everything in my body sinks to my feet. My blood. My organs. My world. My life. I angrily grunt, bolting up and tossing the false evidence out of the window. I pace back and forth, my head pounding. I grab at my hair. I know that right now, anything I say to Tori, she wont want to hear. I know. And I know that everything that comes out of my mouth will sound like one big excuse. But I lover her too much to let this be the end. Let her scream. Let her swing. Let her tell me how much she hates me. I can't let this ruin us. I take a deep breath and open the door. Tori looks up at me, a mess. I've never seen her like this before. Never. Her face is red and swollen. Her eyes, puffy and bloodshot. Wet from tears. She shakes as she tries to hold back more tears.

"I know you don't want to hear what I have to say." I calmly speak.

"Go to hell." She whispers.

I sigh, "But if you just give me one chance. One last chance to explain this entire thing-"

"Explain? There's nothing left to explain! Just admit it! Do yourself the damn favor and stop lying to us both!" Tori scolds.

"I did not touch her. You have to believe me." I try to speak as calm and collected as I possibly can.

"Oh.. ok… random Victoria's secret panties in size XS… pink of all fucking colors…" the hurt in Tori's voice overshadows the anger, "I just wish you would've said something. Anything. God, if you wanted to fuck her, you shouldve just said something…"

"I didn't fuck her, Tori. She kissed me, I pulled away.. I told her to leave me alone. I told her I didn't want anyone but you.. I swear to you.. I swear on everything that means anything.." I pleade, sitting on the bed next to her, "She's conniving.. she's crazy.. she'd do anything in her power to fuck this up.. please.. don't let this happen.."

Tori glares at me. Her eyes look chapped and hurt. Filling with tears. "I don't want to believe it.." she confesses, "My heart hurts too much.."

"Tori.. please.. you have to trust me.. you know I would never do this to you." I plead.

"I don't know.." Tori mumbles, crying.

I kneel down in front of her and grab hold of her shakey hands, "I would NEVER… do this to you. You know me, Tori. ..look at me.."

Tori sighs, hesitating to look me in the eyes, "I can't.."

"Look at me.." I gently tilt her head with my hand until our eyes meet, "I did not cheat on you. I would never do this to you. I respect you, Tori. I love you."

"Sensei told me this baby is a gift. A precious gift." Tori's voice cracks as she touches her stomach, "He told me it'd be against humanity to abort it. He told me I'd have to make the final decision, myself, in the end. Regardless of what anyone tells me is right or wrong." She sighs, crying harder, "he.. said… I'd go against love….I refuse to .. go.. against.. my love for you. I refuse."

"Tori.." I place my hand with hers on her stomach, "I love you so much." I mumble through tears.

"You tell me right now… right now… the truth.. the truth, Dustin.. and I will believe you. Right now… tell me the truth." Tori cries, her eyes shut.

I squeeze her hands in mine, "I did not touch her. I did not cheat on you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want us to have this baby. Raise it together. With pure love. I love you, Tori."

Tori opens her eyes and glares at me, "I love you.." she whispers, grabbing me in her arms. We hold each other like it's the first time we've ever held each other. Like it's the last time we ever will. Tori pulls my face to hers and kisses me. We embrace, making out and crying all at the same time.

I sit up on the bed, holding her. She takes my hand and places it on her stomach, "we're gonna have a baby." She giggles as I wipe her tears with my finger.

"We are, aren't we?" I laugh with her.

She motions for me to lay on the bed with her. I kiss her forehead, as I hold her in my arms. We'll lay here in comfortable silence until we drift off to sleep.

* * *

Type-o's… type-o's.. I'm sorry bout that…if my errors get too annoying let me know.. I'll proofread next time.. 


	12. run and save yourself

Omg….. It has been 10,000 years sinse I have even logged in! Twas not my fault, I swear… I have been having the most severe computer problems ever.. Im a little rusty with this so bear with me.. the site changed a hell of a lot in the passed couple of months.. sigh.. ok so I hope you are all still interested is seeing how the journey ends..its been a long, hard road thusfar in our boy, Dustins life… and its only about to get more worse than it has ever been.. I have a feeling I will get tons of hatemail after writing this… if that's the case, then so be it… I have a sick mind… well, without further ado… heres the very long awaited next chapter… thanks so much for still wanting to read my stuff ..

Cyn

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's…. he's bugging out, Dustin! I… I don't know , man.." Hunters skin looks pale. Paler than usual. Stressed. Worried. He's sitting on my couch , nervous as fuck.

I sigh, " like…. What's he doing?" Blake.. I can tell you what he's doing… fucking with my relationship.

"Dude.." Hunter pauses, staring at me as if I know what he's thinking. Like, I can totally read his mind. He buries his head in his hands, "Uuuggghhhh!" He grunts.

"Dude, do you wanna like… umm… I don't know.." I suggest absolutely nothing.

"Do what? He's abusing his medication! Xanax.. I think he's on some other shit. I think my brother is doing drugs dude.. Im afraid he's.. I don't know man.. he's acting weird.. he's spazzin'.." Hunter vents.

"Maybe he just wasn't ready to come yet… maybe he isn't as stable as you thought." I blurt, uneasily sipping a glass of O.J.

"Maybe… but theres something more.. somethings' in his head.. something he's not telling me." Hunter sighs, shaking his head 'no' as I offer him something to drink.

"Have you guys talked?" I ask.

"He wont talk to me, dude! Its like, if I'm home, he leaves. If I'm gone, he's home.. his school work is totally fucked! He's gonna get kicked out! What am I gonna do if that happens?" Hunters voice cracks.

I watch my friend hurt and I don't know what to say to make him feel better. It's so hard to be there for everyone when I have my own issues to worry about. No one knows that Tori is pregnant… " I wish I knew how to make this better, dude.. I'm sorry.." I say, palming Hunters shoulder.

"dude, you just being here for me is more than anyone can ask for." Hunter looks at me, watery eyed, "I just .. need to get it out, bro.."

"Dude, please.. I'm here for you." I gently squeeze his shoulder.

The room grows silent. Thick silence. Dude.. the kind that bites you on the neck. I start to feel anxious. My heart beats faster.

"Hunter.." I blurt, playing wth my half empty glass of juice.

"yeah.." Hunter says, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Um.. can.. can I tell you something? Well.. confide in you.. something.." Nervously I wonder if I should even be saying anything… I have to talk to someone..

"Sure, dude.." Hunter jumps, full attention. Concern all over his face, " Are you alright?"

I pause. I sigh.. I place the glass on the table and play with my hands, "Um.." Deep breath,"Tori's pregnant."

Hunter's face falls. Hs jaw drops. "What!" he yells. He lowers his voice to a whisper, "What?"

I lower my head, "yeah.."

"Oh.. damn.. " Hunter tries to let the news sink in," Oh.. dude.. that would explain the vomiting.."

"yeah.." all I can say.

"Are you guys happy?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah.. its just.."

"Is this about that girl?" Hunter hesitates.

"What?" Not Euyi.. "What girl?"

"Look.." Hunters voice calms, " I don't believe what my brother told me.."

"Blake told you? Blake told you what? That I cheated on Tori?" I defend.

"Blake says a lot of thngs.. look, the point is, whatever is going on with you and Tori is your business." Hunter shakes his head.

"What is he saying? He talks shit about me?" I scold.

"Dude.." Hunter glares at me. And I realize that now is definitely not the time, " Whatever you do.. don't tell anyone about Tori yet… anyone.. meaning… Blake.."

"We don't want him to know." I confess.

"That's probably the best idea." Hunters eyes say more than what he speaks. Blake must say to him things that he wont ever repeat. And the look in his eyes scares me.

"Should.." I pause, sucking my teeth, " this sounds crazy!"

"What.."

"Should we seriously fear his reaction… if he was to find out?"

Hunter sighs, " Make sure he doesn't find out. At least for now.. until I can talk to him."

"Well, you know, we cant keep this a secret forever." I say. In a couple of months, Tori's belly will swell.

" Blake is not stable." Hunter barks, " But God help me, I wont let him slip.. just.. I'll take care of him."

Hunters head disappears in his hands. He doesn't know what to do. He's just as fucked as the rest of us.. we're Ninjas, dude… we should be able to handle anything.. " He's all I got, Dustin." Hunter cries softly.

I put an arm around my friend, " You got me dude. You got me."

Hunter pulls me into a hug as he gently sobs. I hold back my emotions. I gotta stay strong, if not for myself, for the people that matter most in my life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit and listen. Sit in a complete silence. Silence.. except the sound of the shower and beautiful, angelic singing. Tori loves to sing in the shower. And loud at that. I cant help but listen. And smile. Shane is coming home tonight. Not sure what time but he called and said to make sure I stayed home. Cool with me. We're gonna tell him the big news. The top secret, don't tell anyone, news.

Knock…

Knock..

Knock…

A soft knock at the door, scares me a little. Who the hell could that be? Shane doesn't knock like that.. I get up and walk to open the door.

"Hey.." she dares to speak. She dares to stand at my door.

"What the fuck do you want now?" I bark, ready to slam the door.

Euyi stands there… glaring at me like I did something wrong.

"So, I guess no matter what happens.. I'm the bad guy right?" Euyi mumbles, her hands at her tiny little hips. She's wearing a floral print mini skirt with a purple halter top. How the hell she walks in those heels, I just don't get it bro..

I look behind me, hearing the water stop, " She's gonna fuck you up, and I'm gonna let her.. so you better go. Now." I calmy warn.

"Tori? Tori? Of all possible girls you could be fucking, you pick her? You know, knowing that she's the slut you're choosing over me, I don't feel so bad." She laughs.

"Why are you here? Havent you ruined my life enough?" I roll my eyes.

"Tori's little friend, Blake, is it?" Euyi devilishly laughs, "Yeah, well, we had a deal. And he didn't seem to come through with my share.. I'm not leaving without a fight!"

"You wanna fight?" Tori appears, still dripping wet. Her blue tank and boy shorts sticking to her soaked flesh. Her hair dripping wet onto the floor.

"Wait, what deal?" I blurt. Something wasn't right. Blake… Euyi.. I knew something wasn't right.

"You know, Tori…" Euyi pushes me out of her way and walks into the house. Oh shit.. "I never liked you!"

"Well, that's good to know." Tori walks, slowly into the living room, "I wont feel bad having to kick your ass."

"Kick **my** ass?" Euyi laughs, kicking her heels off and pushing them to the side, " Huh.. you kid.."

"No.. I don't." Tori sarcastically laughs.

I close the door and run between the girls, " Ok.. maybe we should just talk this out." I know, I know, I said I'd let Tor beat her down, but.. she'll kill Euyi. Plus.. Tori's with child.

"Dustin." Tori says, "Tell this bitch the deal."

I shake my head. Seeing Tori wet, dripping, her nipples poking through her shirt.. not to mention she's pissed, is really turning me on right now," Euyi, just go. Its over. There's no us. Just go."

"You know.. lying about fucking my man, when you really didn't.. see.. that's just not a good idea.." Tori stares Euyi in the face. I stand, holding Tori back. Euyi right behind me, " there are tough consequences to pissing me off!"

Euyi laughs, " No.. no.. see.. I did fuck your man… what you got is my sloppy seconds, bitch!"

Oh no…

"Oh, its on you fucking whore!" Tori scolds, throwing up her fists. Oh great..

"Babe.. maybe this isn't such a good idea." I suggest.

"C'mon, blonde bitch! Silly Caucasian slut!" Euyi instigates.

"OOOHHHHHHHH! Let me at her, D! Get outta my way, now!" Tori yells.

"Tor, I'm sayin-"

"Let me go! I'm gonna beat her ass!" She growls.

I sigh.. oh well.. I tried.. I step to the side and shake my head.. there was no avoiding this..

Euyi charged at Tori, pulling her long wet hair. Tori's head jerked back, as she threw a quick jab, catching Euyi in the jaw.

"Fuck!" She yelled, lunging at Tori. Tori blocked her punches, and bitch slapped her in the face.

"Ooohh.." I blurted. I stood and watched. I hate to admit it.. but damn.. this is really turning me on..

Euyi was getting pissed. I know Tori isn't giving it her all. Not even half. That was all about to change..

Euyi punched Tori in the chest, sending her back a little.

I jumped closer and attempted to break it up.

"No! stay back." Tori ordered me to leave it be. Let them fight. I stepped back.

Euyi went for a low blow. She went for Tori's stomach.

"NOO!" Tori screamed , "MY BABY!" She blurted, grabbing Euyi's fist in mid punch, she pushed Euyi back, sending her crashing onto the floor.

"baby?" Euyi yelled, trying to catch her breath, "Baby?" She began to throw a fit. She started screaming and crying. She lunged at Tori and this time, Tori wasn't going easy. Tori sent a roundhouse kick into Euyis side and grabbed her in a sleeper hold. Euyi, thinking fast, bit Tori's arm.

"Ooooouuuccchhhhh! Bitch!" Tori yelled, letting her go. Tori focused on protecting her mid section. Protecting our baby.

"Ok.. stop it now!" I scolded.

"NO!" Tori yelled, "I wanna fuck her up!"

I paced. Nervous. Tori shouldn't be fighting. Shes pregnant. Euyi's not worth it. That's it.. I'm stopping this now..

Just as I went to beak this up, Tori flipped Euyi over, through the coffee table and breaking it in half.

"Woah!" I yelled, wincing.

Tori jumped on her and threw in one final punch to the face, knocking her half-concious.

"Fucker!" Tori growled, as I pulled her off of Euyi. Tori spit at her. I brought her into the kitchen. Catching her breath, she paced back and forth, "ooohhhhhhhhhh, that felt so good! I could kill her with my bare hands, you know!"

"I know.. or ruin our coffee table." I scratch my head.

Tori giggles," Dammit! But you gotta admit… I kicked some hardcore ass!"

"You… You sure did.." I mumble. I quickly thought about what Euyi had said. Her and Blake made a deal? What? How do they even know each other? This is too fishy. Blake has seriously lost his fucking mind.. I have to get to the bottom of all of this. And now, Euyi knows that Tori is pregnant! Shit! Not good… not good at all…

"I wanna break her legs!" Tori laughs, " can I?"

" Ok.. Tor.. you're scaring me now.. look.. you stay here.. drink some O.J… I'll go.. try to… I dunno, clean up this mess.." I mumble, walking into the living room…Just then, Shane and Vanessa appear in the doorway.

"What the fuck happened!" Shane drops his crutch, in shock, seeing Euyi squirming in the center of the broken coffee table. Vanessa gasps, looking like shes just seen a ghost. She bends over to pick up Shane's crutch.

I look at my best friend and shrug.. I sigh.. this is gonna be fun..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Euyi snapped back into reality, she picked up her things and, embarrassed, headed for the door. I ran after her. I had to make sure she wouldn't go back and tell Blake anything.

"I'm leaving first thing tomorrow. You will never hear from me again." She said, crying. " I guess… love makes you do crazy things, huh.." She touched my face , kissing my cheek before turning away.. She smiles at me, painfully, through tears and red eyes. "Have a nice life." She says. And then she was gone. This time, for good. Forever.

And I think, now, that her coming here. Coming back into my life for a second , was a good thing. Because now, I am able to totally let her go. Let it go. I can move on and completely have closure. My heart belongs fully to someone else now. Tori Hansen.

Of course, I explained everything to Shane. He laughed and lit up. He said he's sorry that he missed Tori beat the shit out of her. After Vanessa left, me and Tori told Shane about her pregnancy. He hit the roof, of course, at first. After the shock settled, he grabbed us both and told us how much he loved us. A moment, you can call it. A moment shared between 3 best friends. Tori wanted to let everyone know slowly. Really, she wanted to move to another planet and never have to tell anyone. But we both knew that just wasn't the case. At all. Looks like I'm going to have a lot of growing up to do in the next 8 months.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta da! There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed the cat fight as much as I enjoyed writing it! Lol! Well.. I hope you all are still reading this and haven't lost all hope in me yet lol.. one step closer to the terrible things that await our characters… geez I feel so inhuman sometimes with the things I write.. but I will not give anything else away.. please read and review and let me know what u thought.. give me some hope that someone is actually still reading this.. once again, I am sooooo sorry that it took me ssoooo olong to update.. my comp broke.. lol.. true story.. love ya.. may the force be with you!

Cynni

Ps… Sandy you are still the bestest ever! I will email you asap! Love uuuuu!


End file.
